Love is Difficult!
by kiradayo
Summary: END-Chapter 7. Rin yang mulai jadian dengan Len...akankah bisa terus bahagia? Bagaimana Kaito? /c/ kagamineTwins-khiikikurohoshi - Mind to RnR?
1. Kagamine X Kagamine

Vocaloid's Fan Fiction

* * *

Vocaloid © Yamaha

© khiikikurohoshi

_Love is Difficult!_

Genre : Romance, School Life, Friendship

"O-oh…I'm writing in this fandom again. Maybe on this story, it will be JUNK xD. Sorry then…"

* * *

_Love is Difficult!_

Chapter 1

**Kagamine and Kagamine**

Cantik. Manis. Cerdas. Pendiam. Sigap. Tegar. Berkilau.

Itulah gambaran dari Rin Kagamine. Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan Sekolah (KKS) yang sangat terkenal di sekolah ini. Semua orang menyukai gadis ini. Semua patuh pada gadis ini. Semua kagum pada gadis ini. Gadis yang berumur 14 tahun ini sangat populer di sekolahnya, sampai-sampai…anak SD dan SMA mengenalnya!

Sekolah Rin terbagi atas 3 gedung. Namun gedung-gedung tersebut berada di satu lapangan, sehingga tetap saling mengenal antara siswa-siswi SD, SMP dan SMA.

"Ohayou…Rin-sama…" sapa seorang siswi saat dia melihat Rin di lorong kelas. Rin membalas sapaan tersebut dengan senyuman hangat, kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya pada orang-orang yang sudah menyapanya.

Lalu, berbeda dengan Kagamine Rin yang 'sempurna'…

Nakal. Bandel. Suka berantem. Menyebalkan. Iseng. Pengganggu. Play Boy. Menjijikkan.

Itulah gambaran dari Len Kagamine. Siswa yang terkenal akan ke'play boy-an-nya'. Banyak yang menyukai pria manis ini. Tapia da juga beberapa yang kurang menyukainya. Tapi memang, semua cewek-cewek tunduk padanya karena pesonanya yang sangat indah. Play Boy yang masih single ini sangat hobi mengganggu cewek-cewek yang ada dihadapannya.

Kadang kala hal itu membuat Rin sesak. Berapa kali Rin menegur pria bandel itu (sebagai KKS) namun si pria selalu keras kepala untuk melakukan apa yang disukainya. Beredar gosip kalau Rin dan Len adalah saudara. Namun Rin mengelak mentah-mentah tentang gosip itu.

Dia dan Len tidak berhubungan apa pun! Cuma mungkin kebetulan saja marga mereka sama.

"Kagamine Len! Berapa kali kukatakan! Jangan menghalangi jalan!" gertak Rin saat menemukan Len dan kawan-kawannya berdiri di jalanan.

Bukannya mengikuti perintah Rin, Len justru mencondongkan badannya, sehingga wajahnya dan wajah Rin berdekatan. "Kalau kukatakan tidak mau? Bagaimana ya…?" tanya Len dengan wajah genit. Rin memasang wajah 'jijik' pada Len.

"Kamu! Jangan membuatku marah deh!" teriak Rin dengan kencang. Len menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau kau menciumku, aku akan pindah deh…" godanya.

Rin menggertakkan giginya. "Mesum kamu, Kagamine Len!" bentak Rin sambil menerobos diantara pria-pria yang menghalangi jalan itu. Len hanya senyam-senyum melihat punggung Rin yang berlari.

* * *

Klak!

Rin membuka ponselnya ketika mendengar deringan.

**Received 1 E-mail**

Rin langsung menekan tombol 'open' dan merasa sebal dengan isi e-mail itu.

**...**

**To : Kagamine 'Rin' (Orange)**

**From : Len Kagamine :: Banana ::**

**Subject : Geez…**

**Kau tega sekali ya, Rin…**

**Aku hanya bercanda loh, tadi…**

**...**

Rin menutup ponselnya. "Si mesum itu…!" geram Rin. Inilah hal yang dirahasiakan Rin pada 'publik' selama ini. Dia dan Len adalah teman sejak TK. Rin sudah kenal Len sangat baik sebenarnya. Len tinggal dengan kedua orang tuanya. Sedang Rin tidak punya ayah karena beliau bercerai dengan ibunya.

Sebenarnya dulu mereka akrab sekali. Namun sejak masuk SD kelas 5, Len menjadi agak bandel dan sulit diatur. Makanya Rin pun sampai kewalahan mengurus pria itu. Hingga, ada jarak yang membatas hubungan mereka.

Rin mengetik balasan e-mail dengan cepat lalu memasukkan ponselnya di saku.

* * *

_Len POV

* * *

_

**Received 1 E-mail**

Aku membuka ponselku, namun sebelum-sebelumnya aku sudah menebak siapa yang mengirimkanku e-mail ini. Dengan penuh harap (agar tebakanku benar) aku membuka isi e-mail itu.

...

**To : Len Kagamine :: Banana ::**

**From : Kagamine 'Rin' (Orange)**

**Subject : Re_Geez…**

**Aku tahu kok!**

**Tadi itu kan Cuma tugasku menegurmu! Maaf deh kamu jadi sakit hati!**

**...**

Aku tersenyum membaca e-mail dari Rin yang sebenarnya adalah temanku sejak TK. Aku tahu dia jadi tidak begitu menyukaiku karena saat SD dulu, aku memang menjadi nakal karena 'broken home'. Waktu itu aku ingat sekali aku berkata apa pada Rin hingga dia marah besar.

"Eh? Len? Ngapain kamu senyum-senyum sendiri?" tanya Akaito sambil merangkul pundakku, berusaha membaca e-mail dari Rin. Tapi aku langsung menutup ponselku.

"Rahasia dong. Ajakan kencan lagi nih…" ucapku berbohong.

Kulihat Akaito mencibir. Kurasa dia sebal. Hahaha…dasar anak itu. Dia benar-benar berbeda dengan kakaknya, Kaito Shion.

"Eh, Len…dengar-dengar kamu lagi akrab sama senior kita itu ya? Siapa sih namanya? Hatsune Miku-senpai!" bisik Akaito.

Aku tertawa, "Memangnya kenapa? Kau menyukainya?" balasku.

"Ah! Nggak deh! Aku sukanya sama Luka-senpai…auuh! Dia benar-benar cantik!" elaknya sambil memikirkan kecantikan dari sahabat karib Miku-senpai.

Pertanyaan Akaito nggak salah. Cuma kurang tepat. Hatsune Miku-senpai memang akrab denganku. Tapi kudengar dia jauh lebih akrab dengan kakaknya Akaito ini. Makanya aku harus hati-hati bergerak. Terlebih, Neru sangat agresif mendekatiku. Padahal aku kadang sebal dengan cewek berisik…

"Lalu…kudengar Kamui-sensei sangat akrab dengan Luka-senpai. Jadi gimana?" tanyaku dengan wajah yang…seolah-olah berkata 'hahaha-rasain-tuh'.

Akaito langsung cemberut, "Makanya! Aku akan menunjukkan pesonaku pada cewek itu!" ucapnya dengan menggebu.

Ckckckck...dasar dia itu…

* * *

_Normal POV

* * *

_

"Rin-chan!" panggil seseorang.

Rin yang sedang membaca buku di bawah pohon langsung mengangkat wajahnya. Itu Hatsune Miku, tetangganya yang juga senpainya.

"Miku-nee! Selamat siang!" sapa Rin sambil tersenyum. Miku ikutan tersenyum dan langsung duduk disebelah Rin.

"Kau lagi baca apa, Rin-chan?" tanya Miku.

"Novel aja kok. Tumben ke sini, ada apa?" tanya Rin, kembali membaca bukunya.

"Nee…aku mau curhat sama kamu, Rin-chan…" jawab Miku sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di punggung Rin.

"Soal siapa? Kagamine Len itu?" tebak Rin. Wajah Miku langsung memerah. Rin tersenyum dalam hati.

"_Mudah sekali dia ditebak. Miku-nee…kau benar-benar suka Kagamine Len ya?", _pikir Rin dalam hati. Dia lalu menutup novelnya dan berbalik menatap Miku. "Ehem! Naah…mau cerita dari mana?" tanya Rin. Miku langsung berbinar.

"Begini…Len-kun menelponku semalam…" ucap Miku agak gugup.

"Hm?"

"…di, dia…mengajakku kencan…bagaimana ini, Rin-chan? Aku senang sekali…!" lanjut Miku sambil menaruh dua telapak tangannya yang saling mengatup dengan wajah yang kembali memerah. Dia kelihatan senang sekali.

"_Ah…Kagamine Len juga mengirimkanku e-mail soal ini tadi subuh. Ternyata belum dijawab sama Miku-nee, ya? Baiklah…"_, Rin menghela napas panjang.

"Kau mau kencan dengannya?" tanya Rin.

Miku menganggukkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Tanda kalau dia benar-benar ingin.

"Kalau begitu…berdandanlah sebaik mungkin, sesederhana mungkin. Karena Miku-nee itu feminin, pakai saja dress seadanya. Jangan terlalu menor. Itu nggak cocok untuk Miku-nee." Jelas Rin. Dia mengetahui semua itu karena waktu SD, Len pernah menceritakan soal wanita impiannya pada Rin. Masa lugu-lugunya ya…

"Baiklah, Rin-chan! Terimakasih banyak ya! Hari minggu dia mengajakku kencan di taman bermain!" ucap Miku sambil memegang kedua tangan Rin.

"_Aah…Miku-nee memang manis…"_

Rin tersenyum kecil, "Berjuanglah, ya." Ucap Rin.

* * *

**Received 2 E-mail**

Rin terbelalak. "Uwaa! Dua e-mail!" Dengan cepat Rin membaca salah satu e-mail.

**...**

**To : Kagamine 'Rin' (Orange)**

**From : Len Kagamine :: Banana ::**

**Subject : Dengar Deh!**

**Ajakan kencanku diterima Miku-senpai!**

**Hebat! Yeess!**

**...**

Rin tersenyum kecut. "Dia gak berterimakasih. Dasar!" geram Rin dalam hati. Memang benar Len play boy. Tapi dia Cuma peduli pada 1 gadis. Yaitu Hatsune Miku seorang yang berada di hatinya. Dan Miku tetap menyukai Len karena dia tahu kalau Len sebenarnya anak yang baik.

Rin membuka e-mail yang lainnya.

**...**

**To : Kagamine 'Rin' (Orange)**

**From : Hatsune MikuO - Green Leek -**

**Subject : Konnichiwa, Rin-chan**

**Aku sudah dengar dari kakakku.**

**Katanya dia diajak kencan oleh Kagamine Len. Dia kelihatan senang sekali.**

**Terimakasih ya, kau sudah membuatnya senang, Rin-chan.**

**...**

Dheg!

Jantung Rin berdegup. Inilah rahasia lain yang disembunyikannya. Bahkan terhadap Len dan Miku sendiri. Dia menyukai Hatsune Mikuo, adik dari Hatsune Miku.

* * *

"Apa katamu, Len? Kau ngajak kencan Miku-senpai dan dia terima!"

Rin terbelalak mendengar teriakan suara yang sangat familiar. Kalau tidak salah itu suara Akaito, sahabat dekat Len, juga adik dari Kaito. Sepertinya Akaito lebih mendukung hubungan Len dengan Miku. Sedang Kaito sendiri…entahlah…?

"Rin!" panggil seseorang. Rin kenal betul suara ini.

"Gumi! Ada apa?" tanya Rin pada sahabat karibnya. Gumi adalah teman pertamanya saat dia masuk SMP. Dan Gumi yang sangat ceria dan selalu tersenyum itu selalu membuat Rin senang bersamanya.

"Ehee…aku Cuma manggil kok! Ayo deh! Lily udah nunggu lama tuh!" jawab Gumi sambil nyengir. Rin tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Aku lapar nih. Ke kantin yuk?" pinta Rin.

"Ayo aja!"

* * *

_Rin POV

* * *

_

Aku menyiapkan makan malam bersama ibuku lalu kami makan bareng.

"Enak! Masakan ibu emang top!" pujiku setelah mengunyah satu sendok nasi goreng.

"Hihihi…kamu ini makin lama bermulut manis saja." Ucap ibuku, tapi dia tetap tersipu.

"Oh, iya. Kamu tadi pulang telat. Mikuo-kun menitipkan ini kepadaku." Ucap ibuku sembari memberikanku buku.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku sedikit. Agak bingung. Buku apa ya?

"Hmm…" aku membuka halaman buku itu.

"AH! Ini kan novel yang langka itu! Astaga…! Aku harus berterimakasih sama Mikuo!" seruku setelah membuka beberapa halaman buku pemberian Mikuo.

"Begitu kah? Ya sudah. Lalu kata Mikuo, setelah kau menerima ini tolong telepon dia." Lanjut ibuku. Aku mengangguk. Aku berpikir, sekalian saja aku berterimakasih.

* * *

Aku menekan nomor telepon rumah Mikuo.

Tut…tuut…tuuut…

Ckrak!

Kebetulan yang mengangkat telepon adalah Mikuo.

"Moshi-moshi, Mikuo. Aku sudah menerima novel yang kau kasih. Makasih banyak ya! Nanti kukembalikan deh!" ucapku sambil melirik novel yang berada di sampingku.

"Nggak masalah. Bacanya pelan-pelan saja." Ujar Mikuo di seberang sana.

"Oh, iya. Kau mau ngomongin apa? Sampai memintaku menelpon." Ucapku sambil memainkan kabel telepon.

"…hmm…" Mikuo berdehem.

"Ya?"

"…aku mau bilang kalau…sudah lama…aku suka sama…kamu…Rin-chan…" ucap Mikuo dengan suara terbata.

Eh?

Apa katanya?

* * *

T O B E C O N T I N U E D

* * *

**A/N** : Aku belum mendalami karakter-karakter dari Vocaloid. Jadi ada beberapa karakter yang MUNGKIN bisa kuambil random. Entah dari UTAUloid atau macamnya. Gomenne…


	2. Hatsune X Kagamine?

Vocaloid's Fan Fiction

* * *

Vocaloid © Yamaha

© khiikikurohoshi

_Love is Difficult!_

Genre : Romance, School Life, Friendship

"The Chapter 2! I hope you like it, minna. Gomenne, it's not really good :')"

* * *

_Love is Difficult!_

Chapter 2

**Hatsune X Kagamine?**

_"…aku mau bilang kalau…sudah lama…aku suka sama…kamu…Rin-chan…"_

Eh?

Apa katanya?

"A…apa katamu, Mikuo!" tanya Rin, tidak percaya sama sekali. Orang yang disukainya…ternyata menyukainya juga.

"Eeehh…jangan membuatku mengulangnya dua kali dong…eehhmm…ba, baiklah. Aku suka padamu, Rin. Sejak lama…" ucap Mikuo. Kali ini terdengar lebih tenang, namun tetap tegas.

"A…aku…" Rin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kutunggu jawabanmu besok. Aku menunggumu sepulang sekolah." Ucap Mikuo. Rin mati kutu. Bibirnya mengatup rapat, dahinya agak mengernyit.

"Baiklah. Pada saat itu juga, aku akan memberikan jawabanku yang jujur…" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum. Di seberang sana, Mikuo menghela napas lega.

"Baiklah, selamat malam, Rin." Ucap Mikuo yang sepertinya sudah mulai memanggil Rin tanpa embel-embel 'chan'. Rin menutup gagang telepon dengan wajah yang merona.

Rin langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintu. Dia membuka novel yang diberikan Mikuo. Ingin membacanya…tapi terasa hambar…

"Aku nggak bisa konsen kalau begini terus. Mikuo…Mikuo…Mikuo…hmm…" diam-diam Rin tersenyum mungil setiap kali menyebut nama Mikuo. "Aku suka kamu, Mikuo…" bisik Rin pelan.

* * *

**Received 1 E-mail**

Rin melirik ponselnya yang menerima 1 e-mail. Rin langsung menekan tombol 'open'.

**…**

**To : Kagamine 'Rin' (Orange)**

**From : Hatsune Miiiiiku 'Negi-desu'**

**Subject : Hontouni!**

**Aku mendengarnya!**

**Gomenne, Rin-chan!**

**Aku nggak sengaja nguping saat Mikuo menelponmu! Sungguhan! Aku senang banget saat dia jujur sama kamu! Omedetou ne, Rin-chan!**

**Ajaib sekali Mikuo jujur dengan perasaannya!**

**…**

DHEG!

Wajah Rin langsung merona kembali. "Miku-nee…nggak marah soal ini kan?" pikir Rin sambil mengirim e-mail balasan seperti itu.

Rin melirik jam dindingnya. Sudah jam 10 malam. Dia sudah sangat mengantuk. Terpaksa dia tertidur dan menunggu hari esok…

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Di depan gerbang, Rin melihat Kagamine Len sedang berdiri, seperti menunggu seseorang.

"Len. Kau menunggu siapa?" tanya Rin saat dia sudah berpapasan dengan Len.

"Hmm…aku ingin bicara dengan Miku-senpai pagi ini…" jawab Len sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Rin memegang dagunya.

"Soal kencan itu ya? Baiklah, aku duluan yah…" ucap Rin sambil lalu. Namun Len menahan pergelangan tangan Rin.

"Paling tidak…! Aku ucapkan! 'Met pagi, Rin!" sapa Len—kelihatan canggung.

Rin terbelalak, "Ah…waktu SD kita sering begitu ya, dulu. Pagi, Len…" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum ramah—untuk pertama kalinya (lagi) setelah sekian lama mereka tidak saling sapa secara manis-manis.

Rin meninggalkan Len yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

"_Aah…sudah lama aku tidak melihat Rin tersenyum ramah padaku…" _pikir Len sambil menghela napas panjang.

"Ah. Len…kun…" ucap Miku saat melihat Len di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Ah. Miku-senpai…"

* * *

_Rin POV

* * *

_

Aku tadi…tersenyum pada Len yang tidak begitu kusukai.

"Kenapa gerak refleksku begitu?" gumamku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Di tengah jalan aku bertemu Lily yang wajahnya merona. Aku sudah bisa menebak…kalau gadis ini habis digoda dengan rayuan maut Kagamine Len!

"Pagi, Lily…" sapaku pada Lily.

"Pa, pagi Rinny!" balas Lily, dia seperti gelagapan dan…kaget. Aaah…dia menghayal ya, tadi?

* * *

**Received 1 E-mail**

Aku membuka ponselku yang berdering. Uh?

**…**

**To : Kagamine 'Rin' (Orange)**

**From : Hatsune Miiiiiku 'Negi-desu'**

**Subject : Rin-chan…*blush***

**Barusan…barusan Len-kun menjanjikanku untuk datang ke taman bermain jam 10 besok! Astaga…Rin-chan…a, aku senang banget nih. Juga malu…**

**Gimana dong? Kyaaah! *blush***

**…**

Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Miku-nee memang gampang panik dan gampang berubah-rubah ekspresinya. Ramah, juga cantik dan hebat.

"Kalau di sekolah ini…Miku-nee bisa gampang mengambil predikatku ya…huuh…nggak apa-apa sih. Asal itu Miku-nee…" pikirku lalu berlari menuju kelas. Di kelas dia bertemu Gumi yang sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya.

Rin tidak ingin mengganggu sahabatnya itu. Sebab, jika sudah berkutat dengan ponsel, indra perasa Gumi akan menghilang. Hebat dia…

Graak…

Seseorang membuka pintu kelasku. Ah…dia kan…Kaito Shion-senpai!

Aku segera beranjak dari bangkuku dan menghampirinya. "Nee…cari siapa, Shion-senpai?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hmm…aku cari kamu. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan." Ucap Shion-senpai, kelihatan serius.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau lihat Miku hari ini? Padahal…aku ingin membicarakan soal rapat OSIS pagi ini." Tanya Shion-senpai sambil memperlihatkan secarik kertas yang berisi penuh tulisan. Aku terdiam.

"_Aah…sekarang Miku-nee…"_

Aku menggeleng sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku belum melihatnya, Shion-senpai." Jawabku berbohong. Aku tak ingin Shion-senpai marah atau…dia mengganggu Miku-nee. Entah kenapa aku tidak rela.

Shion-senpai terlihat kecewa, meski sedikit. "Hmm…baiklah. Terimakasih ya, Kagamine-san." Ucap Shion-senpai lalu pergi meninggalkan kelasku.

"Dia beneran suka Miku-nee nggak sih?" gumamku dalam hati.

* * *

Tak terasa, aku sudah harus 'mengatakan yang sebenarnya' pada Mikuo. Sekarang sudah pulang sekolah. Dan ternyata Mikuo menepati janjinya.

"Halo, Rin." Sapa Mikuo. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Hei. Sudah lama menungguku?" tanyaku padanya—hanya sekedar basa-basi.

"Tidak juga kok." Jawab Mikuo. Aku dan Mikuo akhirnya terdiam lama. Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya.

"Aku datang bukan hanya untuk basa-basi. Aku…akan menjawab perasaanmu." Ucapku serius. Rasa gugup dan gundahku langsung lenyap entah mengapa.

"Syukurlah kau masih ingat." Ucap Mikuo sambil tersenyum manis.

Dheg!

Aku jadi berdebar. Aahh! Shot! Aku…betul-betul suka pada cowok ini!

"Aku…"

"…aku suka padamu…Mikuo…" ucapku terbata. Lagi, aku merasa malu.

DHEG!

* * *

_Len POV

* * *

_

"…aku suka padamu…Mikuo…"

Aku hapal pemilik suara ini. Tidak salah lagi! Ini…Rin!

Aku menoleh dan benar, Rin dan…adik dari Miku-senpai tengah berduaan di bawah pohon. Sekolah sedang sepi karena masih banyak yang ikut kegiatan klub. Kalau tidak salah namanya Mikuo ya? Loh! Aku kok baru tahu kalau Rin suka pada Mikuo? Kenapa dia tidak pernah cerita!

Lalu, kudengar Rin berbicara lagi.

"…sejak lama…aku suka padamu, Mikuo…"

DHEG…

Aku kesal! Bukan! Ini bukan rasa cemburu! Tapi aku kesal…dia tidak pernah cerita apa pun padaku! Kenapa, Rin?

"Aah…Rin kan membenciku. Mustahil dia akan cerita. Hahahaha…" aku tertawa hambar. Tapi dari lubuk hatiku terdalam…aku rasa…aku ingin…mengembalikan hubunagn lamaku dengan Rin. Tapi…yang kusukai kan Miku-senpai! Apa-apaan sih aku ini!

Kudengar, Mikuo merespon.

"Kau…kau serius, Rin! Syukurlah!"

Dheg…

Mereka berpelukan…

"Bagaimana ini? Aku sebal!" geramku dalam hati. Dengan segera aku berlari meninggalkan mereka. Sebenarnya, tanpa kusadari, Mikuo menatapku lalu tersenyum.

* * *

Aku berdiri di depan rumah Rin. Aku tahu sih, caraku nekat. Aku juga tahu pasti Mikuo akan mengajak Rin pulang bareng.

"Tapi Cuma cara ini…membuatku bisa mengatakan segala-galanya…" gumamku.

"Eh? Len?"

Aku menoleh. Rin datang sendirian. Dengan segera aku bertanya, "Mana pangeranmu?" dengan nada yang ketus dan acuh tak acuh.

"Mikuo? Dia masih ada kegiatan klub. Makanya aku pulang duluan…" jawab Rin, wajahnya terlihat memerah. Di saat begini…kenapa aku berpikir dia manis?

"Aku mau berkata 1 hal, Rin." Ujarku seserius mungkin.

Rin memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Baiklah. Apa?" tanya Rin dengan wajah polos.

"Aku ingin..."

"…minta maaf…" ucapku.

* * *

_Normal POV

* * *

_

"…minta maaf…" kata Len.

Rin terbelalak, namun bingung. "Kau ingin minta maaf soal apa, Len?" tanya Rin.

"Kau ingat waktu kita kelas 5 SD?" tanya Len.

Kali ini Rin tersentak. Hal yang…membuatnya jauh dari Len adalah masa saat dia kelas 5 SD. Saat di mana Len mengatakan hal 'itu' padanya.

"…kan…aku sudah bilang tidak apa-apa. Jangan dipikirkan…" jawab Rin dengan wajah polos.

"Iya! Aku tahu! Tapi kau dan aku…jadi tidak akrab seperti dulu lagi!" gertak Len. Dia marah…

"I, itu…" Rin menundukkan kepalanya.

GRAB!

Len memegang lengan Rin.

Dheg…

Rin melihat…wajah Len yang kelihatan marah, sedih, juga menyesal.

"…Len?"

Len mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rin. Rin tidak bisa meronta, sebab cengkraman Len sangat kuat.

"Khh…Len! Len! Sakit!" teriak Rin.

Saat bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, Len mengurungkan niatnya. Dia langsung memeluk tubuh Rin dengan erat.

Dheg…

Dheg…

"Len?"

* * *

T O B E C O N T I N U E D

* * *

**A/N : **Yosh…ada yang bingung? Gomenne…== judulnya aja, Love is Difficult, Cinta itu Rumit! Siapa sih yang disukai Len? Keep Reading aja deh ^^ arigatou!


	3. Flashback, When

Vocaloid's Fan Fiction

* * *

Vocaloid © Yamaha

© khiikikurohoshi

_Love is Difficult!_

Genre : Romance, School Life, Friendship

"Update Chapter 3! I am confused now _a"

* * *

_Love is Difficult!_

Chapter 3

**Flashback, When…**

"Len?"

Len melepas pelukannya dari Rin. Kemudian ia tersenyum, meski agak memaksakan di penglihatan Rin. "Lupakan saja deh. Maaf ya…" ucap Len lalu meninggalkan Rin sendirian.

Dheg…

Dheg…

Dheg…

Rin menatap punggung Len yang terlihat tegap. "Khh…Len…"

Blam.

"Aku pulang!" ucap Rin saat masuk ke rumahnya. Seperti biasa, dia disambut ibunya.

"Selamat datang, Rin. Kau mau makan?" tanya ibunya. Rin menggeleng pelan.

"Ah…nanti saja deh, bu." Ujar Rin lalu naik ke kamarnya.

Rin mengunci kamarnya lalu mengganti seragamnya. Ditengah itu, dia teringat saat…kelas 5 SD dulu…

* * *

**FLASHBACK, Rin POV

* * *

**

Hari ini hanyalah hari seperti biasanya. Di mana aku dan Len melaksanakan hari ini seperti biasa. Sekolah, bermain, dan lain-lainnya.

Tapi kurasa…Len aneh hari ini. Len itu temanku sejak TK, kami sangat akrab dan kebetulan marga kami sama.

Hari ini, kulihat Len duduk sendirian di bangkunya. Padahal biasanya dia akan datang ke bangkuku dan menarik pita yang selalu kupakai. Tapi hari ini tidak.

Sampai beberapa hari berikutnya. Lalu, aku melihat Len babak belur pagi ini. Siapa yang menjahatinya?

"Len…kau kenapa?" tanyaku pelan.

Len tidak menjawab. Lalu kutanya lagi sampai 3 kali. Tapi Len juga tidak menjawab-jawab. Akhirnya aku memegang lengan bajunya dan bertanya lagi. Tapi…dia memukulku dengan sangat keras dan menggertakku. Saat itu…wajahnya sangat menakutkan.

"BERISIK! RIN BODOH! KAU TIDAK BERGUNA DAN TIDAK ADA APA-APANYA! BERISIK! BERISIK! BERISIIIK!"

Waktu itu…hatiku benar-benar sakit. Aku tidak pernah berbicara bareng Len lagi sejak saat itu. Kulihat Len makin liar dan suka menggoda cewek-cewek. Aku…sesak melihatnya!

"Kudengar ayah dan ibunya bercerai…"

Mendengar gosip orang tua begitu, akhirnya aku merasa bersalah pada Len. Aku sudah…mencampakkannya yang kesepian. Tapi aku terlambat! Len sudah menjadi-jadi. Tapi…Len meminta maaf padaku.

Aku tidak masalah…namun…entah mengapa ada jarak yang menghalangi kami sejak itu. Kami…tak pernah bersentuhan lagi sejak hari itu.

Sebenarnya…salah siapa?

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK, NORMAL POV

* * *

**

Rin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam bantalnya yang empuk dan hangat.

"Aku jadi bimbang dengan sifat Len barusan…" gumam Rin lalu tanpa sadar, ia terlelap.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Hari ini hari Minggu. Hari libur!

"RIIIIN! WALAU PUN LIBUR, JANGAN KEASYIKAN TIDUR DONG! SEPUPU-SEPUPUMU AKAN DATANG SIANG INI!"

Teriakan ibu Rin dari lantai bawah sukses membangunkan Rin. Rin berusaha bangun dari tidurnya, namun dia merasa kecapekan dan…berat…

Seolah-olah ada 'sesuatu' yang menindih tubuhnya. Setan?

Aah…mustahil. Yang jelas Rin merasa sesak dan sakit kalau bergerak. Rin memutuskan untuk berbaring di tempat tidurnya dulu…

BRAK!

Ibunya langsung membuka pintu kamar Rin. "Riin! Ibu bilang bangun! Ini sudah jam sepuluh loh! Cepat bangun!" suruh ibunya sambil mendekati Rin.

"Hhh…ibu…"

Ibu Rin menyadari keganjalan pada anak gadisnya. "Astaga Rin! Kamu sakit!" seru ibu Rin tidak percaya. Dengan cepat ibu mengompres dahi anaknya dengan stiker penurun panas. "Kamu ganti baju dulu! Ini pasti karena kamu belum mengganti seragammu yang panas itu! Cepat! Cepat!" suruh ibu Rin, agak marah.

Rin mengikuti apa yang disuruhkan ibunya.

"Lalu, kau tidur sementara ibu membuatkan bubur dan obatmu! Cepat istirahat! Panggil ibu kalau merasa makin tidak enak ya!"

Blam!

Ibu Rin menutup pintu dengan kencang. Rin masih tersengal karena demamnya.

"Khh…sial. Gara-gara…Kagami…ne…Len…aku jadi begi…ni…khhh!" Rin menutup matanya, berusaha untuk tidur.

Miku melambaikan tangannya pada Len.

Dia sudah menyelesaikan kencannya bersama Len dan sejujurnya…dia benar-benar senang. Lalu…

Tik! Tik! Tik! ZRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

"Ah. Hujan?" Miku segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Di dalam, Miku melihat adiknya sedang membaca novel, seperti biasanya.

"Selamat datang." Sapa Mikuo sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Hehehe…aku pulang, Mikuo. Mana ayah dan ibu?" tanya Miku sambil celingukan. Mikuo mengangkat bahunya.

"Katanya mereka ada acara mendadak. Tapi aku nggak tau mereka mau ke mana." Jawab Mikuo. Miku manggut-manggut.

"Aku naik dulu yah…!" ucap Miku dan meninggalkan Mikuo.

Rin terbangun dari tidurnya.

"…khh…" Rin melirik ke samping kirinya. Sudah ada bubur dan obat.

Klak…

Rin duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya dan melahap bubur itu. "Ngg…hambar…" gumam Rin, tapi dia terus mengunyah bubur itu sampai habis dan meminum obatnya.

Dheg…

Dheg…

"Aaah…hhh…haah…khh…" Rin berusaha untuk tidur saja.

"_Kuharap…aku sudah sembuh besok…"

* * *

_

_The Next Day…_

"Aku…aku berangkaaat!" seru Rin lalu meninggalkan rumah.

"A, apa! RIN! Tunggu…!"

Rin memaksakan dirinya untuk sekolah hari ini. Padahal kondisinya sejak kemarin sama sekali tidak berubah. Demamnya masih 42 derajat. Sebenarnya cukup parah karena Rin tidak cukup kuat menahan sakitnya. Tapi dia memaksakan dirinya.

"Hah…hah…selamat pagi!" sapa Rin dengan maksa di depan kelas. Gumi dan Lily yang sudah datang ikut menyapa Rin.

"Pagi, Rini!" "Rinny! Met pagiiiii!"

Rin tersenyum pada mereka lalu duduk di bangkunya.

"Eh, eh! Kemarin aku lihat lho!"

Rin mengangkat wajahnya.

"APA! Miku-senpai dan Len-kun jadiaan!"

"APA! Nggak rela! Nggak mau!"

"Tapi mereka kencan di taman bermain kemarin! Mesra banget lho!"

"AAAAHHH! NGGAK MAU…!"

Lily ikut-ikutan gosip juga karena dia salah satu fans Len. Gumi bersenandung kecil sambil duduk di mejanya. Dia sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"…Miku-nee…dan Len…jadian?" gumam Rin dengan suara pelan.

_Terserahlah…_

Rin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam lengannya. Dia merasa sangat capek…

Hyuung…!

"RIN! Kau kenapa?" tanya Gumi saat melihat Rin sempoyongan saat ingin pergi ke kantin.

"Ng? Kenapa apanya? Aku baik-baik saja kok…" ucap Rin. Namun Gumi mengetahui kalau Rin bohong besar. Buktinya Rin terlihat pucat, keringat dingin, nada suaranya bergetar dan…tubuhnya terlihat gemetaran.

"Aku nggak…apa-apa kok! Jangan khawatir Gu…mi—"

BRUGH!

Rin pingsan di tempatnya. Gumi langsung panik. "KYAAAAAAAAAAA! RIN!"

* * *

_Len POV

* * *

_

Aku mendengar gosip cewek-cewek itu.

Hebatnya membuat gosip macam-macam. Aku kan' belum jadian dengan Miku-senpai. Aku hanya mengajaknya kencan! Dasar…

BRUGH!

Aku mendengar suara, lalu kemudian suara itu diikuti teriakan seseorang.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA! RIN!"

Suara ini…dan orang yang dipanggilnya…

Rin!

Aku segera berlari ke arah suara dan kulihat Gumi, sahabat Rin sedang berjongkok di dekat Rin di lorong yang sepi. Kelihatannya mereka dari perpustakaan.

Gumi terlihat ingin menangis.

Aku segera menghampirinya. "Hei! Kenapa Rin pingsan!" tanpa menunggu jawaban Gumi, aku memegang lengan Rin.

!

Panas…!

"Di, dia pingsan karena demam?" aku segera membawanya ke UKS, meninggalkan Gumi yang kusuruh untuk tenang dan jangan membeberkan kalau Rin pingsan. Dia mengikuti saranku.

* * *

_Di UKS…_

Aku menidurkan Rin dan Rin diperiksa dokter. Aku menunggunya.

"Dia gimana sekarang?" tanyaku setelah dokter selesai memeriksa.

"Panasnya tinggi sekali…gegabah sekali Kagamine-san! Dia tidak sadar ya, kalau panasnya terlalu tinggi? Pokoknya tolong jaga dia ya, Kagamine-kun. Saya mau bekerja dulu." Ujar dokter lalu masuk ke ruangannya.

Aku membuka tirai tempat tidur Rin.

Kulihat Rin masih tersengal dengan berat. "Kamu ini…gegabah banget sih! Rin bodoh!"

Len langsung teringat saat dia dan Rin masih SD.

* * *

**FLASHBACK, LEN POV

* * *

**

"Rin…kamu beneran nggak apa-apa ikutan marathon?"

"Nggak apa-apalah! Aku kan' kuat!"

"Baiklah kalau gitu…"

Aku melirik Rin yang sedang dikerumuni gadis-gadis. Sebenarnya Rin baru-baru saja kecelakaan. Kakinya diucapkan luka dan dilarang terlalu banyak bergerak. Tapi gadis itu…selalu saja memaksakan diri.

Lalu, saat berlari…

BRUK!

"Kyaaahh! RIN!"

"Aa…uww…ehee…nggak apa-apa kok!"

"Beneran?"

"I…iya—"

CKIIT!

Rin langsung mengerang kesakitan. Sontak membuat kami semua panik dan khawatir. Aku disuruh membawa Rin ke UKS. Setelah diperiksa, Rin tidak datang ke sekolah selama 1 minggu karena dilarang. Jujur aku kesepian sih…

Saat dia masuk, aku langsung menghampirinya dan bertanya : "Kau nggak apa-apa, Rin?"

Rin tertawa manis sambil menjawab : "Tentu saja! Semua berkatmu Len!"

Padahal aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya…

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK, NORMAL POV

* * *

**

Len menatap Rin.

Tanpa disengaja, Rin mengigau, "Uhhm…Len…"

Dheg…

Len mengernyitkan dahinya. Dia menggenggam tangan Rin lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rin…

Lalu dia mengecup Rin…

…di bibir…

* * *

T O B E C O N T I N U E D

* * *

**A/N : **=/= alright! Adegan yang pasti kubuat saat bikin fic romance! Pasti ada kata 'kecup cup cup' (bukan ketchup) xD keep reading ya, minna (gak maksa…)


	4. Kaito, Meiko, and Rin!

Vocaloid's Fan Fiction

* * *

Vocaloid © Yamaha

© khiikikurohoshi

_Love is Difficult!_

Genre : Romance, School Life, Friendship

"Chapter 4! Yeah! xDD"

* * *

_Love is Difficult!_

Chapter 4

**Kaito Shion, Meiko Sakine, and Kagamine Rin!**

"Aku ingin…mengembalikan hubungan kita, Rin…" bisik Len setelah mengecup bibir Rin.

Pits…!

Rin langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Wajah Rin sontak memerah padam. Len terbelalak kaget saat melihat Rin terbangun dengan wajah memerah. Jangan-jangan…

Grasaaak!

Rin langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan memeluk kepala Len. Len sampai shock melihat tingkah Rin.

"Maaf…Len…" ucap Rin dengan suara parau.

"Eh?"

"A, aku…belum bisa melupakan kejadian dulu dan terus menyimpannya di hati. Harusnya aku buang saja…ya? Len…maaf…" bisik Rin sambil terisak. Len tertegun.

"Rin…" Len menyingkirkan tangan Rin perlahan dan memegang kedua pipi Rin.

"Hahhh…khh…Le…Len…"

Sebenarnya Len bingung, kenapa Rin mendadak kacau begini…

"…Len…aku juga minta maaf…sudah menutup perasaanku padamu sedalam-dalam mungkin sejak hari itu. Aku…haahh…Len…"

BRUGH!

Rin pingsan dipelukan Len. Ternyata Rin mengigau berat. Len memeluk tubuh Rin yang masih panas. Tanpa disangka-sangka, Rin juga membalas pelukan Len. Lama mereka saling berpelukan dalam diam. Lama…sekali…

* * *

_The Next Day…_

"Pagi, Len-kun…" sapa Miku saat dia berpapasan dengan Len. Len hanya tersenyum pada gadis cantik itu. Di samping Miku, ternyata ada Luka—sahabat karib Miku.

"Oh? Lama tak berjumpa, Len-kun. Kamu makin tampan saja…" puji Luka sambil tersenyum 'menggoda'. Sejujurnya Luka itu nge-fans berat sama Len. Dia jadi jarang ketemu Len karena kesibukannya.

Len hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aaaahh! Lu—Luka…senpai!" seru seseorang. Len kenal betul siapa pemilik suara ini…

"Uh? Akaito-kun? Apa kabar…? Lama aku tak melihatmu…" ucap Luka sambil tersenyum manis. Akaito serasa ingin terbang karenanya.

Miku melihat Len yang…sepertinya tidak bersemangat.

"Nee? Ada apa Len? Kau terlihat lesu…" ujar Miku khawatir. Len menggeleng. Sebenarnya dia kesepian…tidak ada orang yang akan menggertaknya hari ini. Rin.

"Kau kesepian ya, tidak ada si ketua KKS itu? Oh, iya. Ke mana dia?" tanya Luka.

"Kata Mikuo, Rin-chan sakit demam. Pas dengar begitu, Mikuo langsung menjenguk Rin-chan. Fufufufu…dasar adikku itu." Jawab Miku sambil tertawa.

Dheg…

Len menutup matanya, mengingat kembali apa perkataan Rin kemarin. Dia tahu kalau Rin hanya mengigau. Namun betapa senangnya Len jika apa yang dikatakan Rin benar-benar sungguhan. Len membuka ponselnya dan berniat mengirim e-mail untuk Rin.

…

**To : Kagamine 'Rin' (Orange)**

**From : Len Kagamine :: Banana ::**

**Subject :**

**Gimana keadaanmu?**

…

Setelah begitu, dia langsung mengirimkannya pada Rin. _"Kenapa aku jadi bimbang begini? Padahal Rin hanya mengigau…tapi aku terombang-ambing oleh ucapannya…khh…sebenarnya…siapa yang kusukai?" _pikir Len dengan kacau.

"Len?" panggil Miku sambil mengguncang tubuh Len pelan.

Len mengangkat wajahnya dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Sejujurnya, badannya terasa berat…

* * *

_Rin POV

* * *

_

Aku disuruh ibu untuk istirahat total! Uuh…salahku sih karena memaksakan diri. Aku sampai pingsan dan…seteah itu aku lupa apa yang terjadi. Pokoknya ibu benar-benar marah dan menyuruhku izin sekolah untuk istirahat. Padahal…aku merasa sudah sangat segar bugar. Bahkan Mikuo sangat panik dan segera menjengukku. Ada-ada saja dia…

Pip! Pip! Pip! Pip! Pip!

Kudengar ponselku mengeluarkan suara pendek. Ada e-mail?

Klak!

…

**To : Kagamine 'Rin' (Orange)**

**From : Len Kagamine :: Banana ::**

**Subject :**

**Gimana keadaanmu?**

…

Aku menatap layar ponselku lekat-lekat. Eh…Kagamine Len…

"Kubalas nggak ya?" gumamku sambil menempelkan bibirku di layar ponsel dan berpikir sejenak.

…

**To : Len Kagamine :: Banana ::**

**From : Kagamine 'Rin' (Orange)**

**Subject :**

**Aku sudah sangat baikan kok.**

**Ada apa di sekolah? Kau baik-baik saja dengan Miku-nee, kan?**

…

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan melihat rak bukuku yang banyak sekali buku di dalamnya. Banyak yang sudah usang karena aku malas mengatur buku-buku itu.

Aku menarik salah satu buku, entah buku apa itu…tapi kurasa ini album masa kecilku.

"Hm?"

Aku terbelalak melihat buku ini. Dari sampulnya, kupikir ini buku album fotoku. Tapi bukan! Ini…ini buku yang sangat…penting semasa TK dan SDku!

Aku membuka halaman pertamanya. Berisi gambar-gambar dan coretan tidak jelas dengan tinta spidol warna-warni. Aku ingat buku ini. Pertama kali aku mengobrol dengan Len melalui buku ini. Waktu TK, aku iseng menggambar-gambar di sini, lalu Len melihat bukuku dan ikut menggambarinya. Terakhirnya, aku menangis karena dia mencoreti wajahku dengan spidol yang dipegangnya. Aku jadi ingin tertawa…

Lalu saat SD, kami terkenal karena hobi ngobrol saat pelajaran dimulai. Makanya agar tidak ketahuan, aku membongkar lemari bukuku untuk mencari buku kosong, nyatanya, aku dapat buku ini lagi. Kami sempat bernostalgia kembali. Sejak saat itu, buku ini menjadi alat komunikasi kami.

Aku membuka lembaran lainnya dan tertulis banyak hal di sana, seperti :

'Aku ngantuk…'

'Sama.'

'Aku mau pulang…'

'Nggak boleh! Kamu itu nggak boleh malas, Len!'

'Aaah…kamu kejam, Rinny…!'

Aku tertawa lepas. Aku jadi rindu masa-masa itu. Tapi sejak kami bertengkar hebat, hubungan kami merenggang dan tidak duduk dekatan lagi, tidak pernah berkomunikasi lewat buku ini lagi. Aku kesepian sejak hari itu…

* * *

_Normal POV

* * *

_

Miku menyerahkan data siswa pada Kaito sebagai sekretaris OSIS. Miku hanyalah wakil sekretaris OSIS, dan ketuanya adalah sahabatnya—Megurine Luka dan wakilnya adalah saudara jauh Kaito, Meiko Sakine yang sangat tomboy tapi keren.

"Baiklah, makasih ya, Miku. Loh? Luka! Mana Mei!" tanya Kaito galak. Luka yang sibuk memainkan rambut panjangnya hanya angkat bahu.

"Meiko…tadi sih kulihat dia keluar bareng Haku dan Kasane." Jawab Miku sambil mengingat-ngingat kembali. Haku dan Miki adalah pasangan bendahara OSIS.

Kaito langsung menggeram, "Dasar cewek itu! Selalu aja teledor dengan tugasnya!" gertak Kaito emosi.

Luka tertawa kecil, "Fufufufu…manisnya kalau Kaito marah…" goda Luka, disertai tawa kecil Miku. Sontak pria berambut biru itu memerah pipinya dan tambah membentak.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Rin sudah bisa kembali sekolah seperti biasa. Dengan semangat dia berlari menuju sekolahnya. Tapi…ups!

Dia menabrak seseorang di aula.

"Aaah! Maaf…" ucap orang yang ditabrak Rin.

Rin mengenali suara ini.

"…eeehh…bukan salamu kok, Shion-senpai!" ucap Rin sambil mengelus hidungnya yang terbentur punggung Kaito Shion.

"Wuah…hidungmu memerah! Kamu beneran nggak apa-apa!" tanya Kaito dengan sangat khawatir dan bersalah.

Rin memegang hidungnya yang terasa sakit.

"WUAAAAAAA! BERDARAH!" Rin meraba-raba hidungnya lagi. "Ohh…Cuma terbentur saja kok. Enggak apa-apa,, nggak apa-apa…" lanjut Rin yang sekarang terdengar santai.

"Humm…paling tidak pakai plester luka deh. Nih." Ucap Kaito sambil menyodorkan plester luka pada Rin. Rin menerimanya.

"Baiklah! Terimakasih banyak ya, Shion-senpai!" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum sangat manis lalu meninggalkan Kaito.

Dheg…

Kaito sendiri merasa tertegun oleh senyum manis Rin.

"HOI!" seru Meiko, berusaha mengagetkan keluarga jauhnya itu, Kaito.

"GUAH! Mei! Kau itu selaaalu saja datang tiba-tiba dan menghilang tiba-tiba!" gertak Kaito dengan sangat emosi. Justru si tomboy ini hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

"Kau yang salah tahu! Bengong di tengah jalan. Mau dilindas apa?" tanya Meiko sambil nyengir. Kaito hanya mencibir.

"Sudah ah! Ayo ke kelas!" gertak Kaito, mengalah.

"Yee…kalah deh!" ledek Meiko sambil meleletkan lidahnya.

"Biarin!" seru Kaito lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"…_Kagamine…Rin…ya?"

* * *

_

T O B E C O N T I N U E D

* * *

**A/N : **WOKKEHHH! SPOILER :: Kaito mulai suka pada Rin! Lalu, karena kata sahabatku yang tersayang bilang "Review dijawab lewat review tuh gak baik. Gomenne TTvTT" Maka aku bakal tambah kolom : Jawab Review! Xd (khusus cerita bersambung)

* * *

**JAWAB REVIEW

* * *

**

_Saya sendiri Lupa_

_2011-03-13 . chapter 3_

Ckckck...

Ternyata kmu pindah dri fandom Persona ke Vocaloid... (kembali ke fandom persona donk )

Alur ceritanya agak kecepatan. (rasanya sih. Tpi kalau emg enggk, tamparlah author sinting ini #PLAK)

Hahaha... (enggak ada yg lucu ==)

Ceritany udh bgs, tpi sdkt membingungkan (lbh tptny, bikin penasaran).

Plus, kmu cepat ngeupdate. Nggak ada kerjaan dirmh yah? #dilindas Roadroller Rin & Len

yah itu aja deh.

Keep writing

And Updating!

* * *

**JAWABANKU : Kapan2 aku kembali ke fandom itu kok ^^ lagi ga ada kerjaan karena belum ada UTS. Tapi sekarang2…ha…hahaha x9 arigatou!

* * *

**

_Miracle Sound _

_2011-03-13 . chapter 3_

uhh.. Kasian rin :(

kereen! Lanjutkan X33

rinxlen 4 eva xD

keep writing! Maaf telat D:

baru bangun dari hiatus D'X

* * *

**JAWABANKU : Daijoubu ^^ nee…arigatou dah baca x3

* * *

**

_inked mage _

_2011-03-13 . chapter 3_

Ih, Len mesum banget ih~ pas Rin bangun nanti kamu digebuk loh~ mana kesempatan dalam kesempitan lagi -_- dasar Len

haha, seru kok :3 masa-masa SMP, klimaks gitu 8DD haha

dan, btw, Rakhma, ngebalas review lewat review itu nggak baik loh -_- haha, ditunggu chapter berikutnya 8Dc

* * *

**JAWABANKU : YEEEYY! MAGE REVIEWW Xddd (Bahagia bange') seperti ucapanmu…sya balas di sini ^^a moga2 gapapa deh…kalo ga boleh ya...=3= akan kutentang! xD **


	5. Accident!

Vocaloid's Fan Fiction

* * *

Vocaloid © Yamaha

© khiikikurohoshi

_Love is Difficult!_

Genre : Romance, School Life, Friendship

"Well…the love is more…and more…difficult. From now! Hahahaha! xD *evil laught"

* * *

_Love is Difficult!_

Chapter 5

**Accident!**

Tanpa terasa, sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin. Salju mulai menumpuk di mana-mana. Jepang sudah mulai menjadi putih!

"ACCHOOO!" Len mendadak bersin.

"Urrgh…! Ada apa sih? Sejak kemarin badanku sakit, badanku terasa lemas dan…bersin-bersin melulu!" keluh Len sambil membuka bajunya, berniat menggantinya dengan baju biasa. Dia baru pulang dari tempat bermainnya. Kebiasaan di hari libur, dia pasti akan pergi main dengan 'cewek-ceweknya' juga gengnya.

Sebenarnya Len jenuh harus melayani cewek-cewek berisik itu. Tapi di sisi lain, dia terlanjur menyukainya.

"Aarrgh! Membingungkan!" seru Len dengan sebal. Dia menyalakan ACnya (untuk pemanas) lalu memutuskan untuk istirahat dengan kaos yang kancingnya dilepas di tengah (niatnya agar pemanasnya bisa membuat kulitnya jadi lebih adem). Lalu seseorang mengetuk pintunya.

Baru saja Len ingin istirahat! Dengan sebal, Len membuka pintunya dengan kasar. Eh…ternyata ada Akaito…pasti anak itu ingin meminjam DVD game barunya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Len sambil mengacak rambut blondenya yang agak panjang.

Akaito hanya nyengir dan menyelinap masuk ke kamar pemuda itu. "Biasa. Minjem DVD dong!" ucapnya sambil mengutak-atik rak DVD Len.

Sementara Len duduk di kursi meja belajarnya, Akaito bertanya, "Lalu, Len…beneran kamu udah jadian sama Hatsune Miku-senpai?" tanya Akaito sembari mengacak-acak rak DVD Len.

Len tertawa garing, "Belum kok. Kamu bisa-bisanya percaya sama gosip murahan begitu." Ujar Len. Akaito hanya tertawa.

"Nggak mungkin lah! Cewek-cewek tuh emang berisik banget! Hobi menggosip yang bukan-bukan!" keluh Akaito dengan sebal. Len menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Sip, Len! Aku pinjam yang ini! Kapan-kapan kukembaliin!" seru Akaito lalu berjalan keluar kamar Len. Len pun mengusir pria berambut merah itu secara paksa.

BLAM!

Len langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya dan menghambur ke tempat tidurnya…

* * *

Rin menekan-nekan tombol remote. Tidak ada acara menarik di hari Minggu. Ibunya ada acara perkawinan di rumah neneknya yang berada jauuuh dari Tokyo, jadi akan pulang besok siang. Rin melirik ponselnya. Tidak ada e-mail atau pun telepon masuk.

Aah…membosankan.

Tapi, tak lama…

Pip! Pip! Pip!

**Received 1 E-mail.**

Dengan semangat, Rin langsung meraih ponselnya dan membuka layarnya.

…

**To : Kagamine 'Rin' (Orange)**

**From : Len Kagamine :: Banana ::**

**Subject : Aku bosan…**

**Hai. Hari libur begini…apa yang kau lakukan, Rin?**

**Aku baru pulang dari main-main dan sekarang…aku bosan!**

**Tolong aku!**

…

Rin terbelalak. Tapi hatinya jadi teduh membaca e-mail dari Len yang terlihat 'bersahabat' itu. Dengan cepat Rin membalas e-mail Len.

* * *

_Len POV

* * *

_

Pi! Pi! Pi!

Aku membuka ponselku dan mendapati e-mail balasan dari Rin.

**…**

**To : Len Kagamine :: Banana ::**

**From : Kagamine 'Rin' (Orange)**

**Subject : Re_Aku bosan…**

**Aku juga bosan, Len…**

**Ibuku tidak ada di rumah. Jadi aku sendirian.**

**Apa kau baik-baik saja?**

**…**

Aku tersenyum dengan sendirinya. Harusnya aku yang bertanya, 'apa kau baik-baik saja?'. Kenapa justru dia sih? Dasar gadis aneh…aku langsung mengirim e-mail balasan lagi pada Rin.

**…**

**To : Kagamine 'Rin' (Orange)**

**From : Len Kagamine :: Banana ::**

**Subject : Re_Aku bosan…**

**Aku juga sendirian di rumah. Orang tuaku pergi dinas ke Hokkaido selama 1 minggu. Bosan deh.**

**Aku? Aku…yah…entahlah. Kurasa badanku sakit sejak pagi. Aku nggak bohong!**

**…**

Aku menutup ponselku lalu menutup mataku, sebenarnya aku ingin tidur. Tapi batuk-batuk menggangguku, hidungku terasa mampet, kepalaku serasa berputar dan…badanku dingin…

Jangan-jangan…

Aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidurku.

"Wa…waktu…itu kan…aku cium…Rin saat sakit!"

AAARGHH! RUMOR MENCIUM ORANG YANG SAKIT DAPAT MENULAR TERNYATA BENAR! GRAAH!

Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!

Aku mendecakkan lidahku dengan sebal. Siapa sih tamu di siang dingin begini? Aku segera membuka pintu kamarku dan lari ke bawah. Aku segera membuka pintu depan dan…

* * *

_Rin POV

* * *

_

Aku menyilangkan tanganku di depan dada dan menggertakkan gigiku.

"LEN! Kau ini! Ini mulai masuk musim dingin! Kenapa pakai baju tipis begitu sih!" gertakku pada Len.

Sejujurnya aku khawatir setelah Len mengatakan kalau 'badannya sakit sejak pagi'. Tanpa aba-aba apa pun, aku langsung lari ke rumahnya. Untung saja aku masih ingat karena dulu aku suka main di taman depan rumahnya.

"Ri…Rin! Kok kamu…!"

Aku mendecakkan lidahku lalu melabrak masuk ke rumahnya. "Kau sakit, bodoh! Duduk di sofa!" perintahku dengan ganas. Entah kenapa si player itu mengikuti perintahku. Dengan cepat aku menuju dapurnya yang terlihat dari ruang tamu dan membuatkannya susu coklat panas.

"MINUM INI!" suruhku, emosi. Entah kenapa aku tidak suka melihat Len yang pucat.

"Habis minum, ganti bajumu." Suruhku lagi.

Len masih diam. Tak lama kemudian, dia tertawa. Sangat…manis…

"Hehehehe…aku tak menyangka kau sampai datang." Ucapnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Aku terbelalak dan tanpa sadar, wajahku memanas dan memerah.

Gluk! Gluk! Gluk!

Aku mendengar tiap tegukan susu yang diminum Len. Entah kenapa aku terhanyut…

"Wuah…meminumnya aku merasa badanku hangat! Makasih banyak, Rin!" ucap Len sambil mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku mengepalkan tanganku.

"_Jangan…seramah ini padaku…Len…" _

Len berdiri dari sofa lalu mengacak rambutnya yang terlihat lembut. "Aku mau ganti baju dulu. Sebaiknya kau tunggu di sini." Suruh Len. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Selama Len ganti baju, aku menyapu ruangan ini dengan kedua bola mataku. Lalu aku melihat sederet pigura foto di atas meja di ujung ruang tamunya. Ada foto ketika Len masih bayi…juga saat dia baru masuk TK, SD dan SMP. Senyum Len masih sama sejak TK sampai SD…

"Hmph…"

Aku kembali duduk di sofa dan Len datang dengan baju yang kelihatan tebal dan hangat. Tanpa diperintah, dia duduk disebelahku.

Aku melirik Len. Lalu kami saling berpandangan…

"Hm?" Len langsung tersenyum manis.

Dheg!

…senyum Len yang sudah lama tak pernah kulihat…

Dengan sendirinya tanganku menggapai pipinya. Lama kami terkejut, tak lama aku langsung menarik kembali tanganku dan memalingkan wajahku dari Len, malu.

Di balik punggungku, kurasakan Len tersenyum…atau menahan tawa?

Lalu, dia memelukku dari belakang…

"Badan Rin…hangat…ya…kecil dan hangat…" ucap Len dengan mata sayu. Aku terbelalak, tapi aku tidak bisa memberontak. Ah…bukan…aku 'tidak mau' memberontak dari pelukan Len yang terasa sangaat…hangat…

Aku berbalik, menatapnya dengan wajah memerah. "Len…" panggilku.

"Hm?" balas Len, tetap memelukku.

"I, ini…tidak boleh…" aku mencoba sedikit 'meronta' pada Len. Tak lama Len terdiam dan mengangguk. Dia melepaskanku dari pelukannya.

"Maaf ya…padahal kau sudah punya pacar." Ucap Len sambil tertawa kecil.

Nyut…

Lho? Ada yang sakit?

"…uhm…bukan…begitu…uhh…pokoknya! Jaga kesehatanmu ya! Kita ketemu besok…di sekolah!" ucapku, sambil mengusir rasa gugupku. Len terlihat terbelalak.

Tapi dia tersenyum, "Baiklah. Di sekolah, ya…" ucap Len.

Aku berdiri dan meninggalkan Len di rumahnya. Di perjalanan, meski hawa sedang dingin-dinginnya, tapi aku terus merasa hangat…

Kenapa ya?

* * *

_Normal POV

* * *

_

Kaito terbelalak melihat itu.

Kalau tak salah…ini rumah Len. Dan Rin baru keluar dari rumah Len dengan wajah memerah dan bibir yang melengkung membentuk senyumam.

Rasa marah dan cemburu langsung menjalar di tubuhnya. Dia…tidak bisa memaafkan Kagamine Len!

* * *

_The Next Day…_

Kembali Rin bersekolah dengan penuh semangat. Tapi semangatnya langsung menyusut saat dia melihat Kaito di depan kelasnya, dengan wajah yang 'berkabut'. Semangatnya langsung berubah jadi rasa bingung.

"Shion-senpai kenapa? Siapa yang kau tunggu?" tanya Rin sambil tersenyum kecil.

Kaito langsung menarik tangan Rin dan menyeret gadis itu dengan paksa. RRin tidak bisa memberontak karena cengkraman Kaito terlalu kuat!

"Khh…Shion-senpai! Sakitt!" jerit Rin, tapi Kaito tidak peduli. Yang pasti sekarang dia marah.

Di tengah jalan, Mikuo melihat Rin diseret begitu. Dia lalu mengejar Kaito dan Rin.

Rin berhasil melepas cengkramannya setelah Kaito membawanya jauuh sekali dari sekolah. Sekarang dia berada di salah satu sudut jalan raya.

"Shion…senpai…hhh…ada apa sih?" tanya Rin dengan rasa curiga.

Mikuo memutuskan untuk mengintip.

"Kulihat kau keluar dari rumah Len kemarin!" gertaknya.

Rin dan Mikuo (yang bersembunyi) langsung terbelalak. "Da, dari mana kau tahu, senpai!" tanya Rin dengan sebal.

"Aku melihatmu!" jawab Kaito dengan emosi.

"Aku hanya menjenguknya yang sakit! Jangan berpikir macam-macam deh!" balas Rin, juga marah karena digertak Kaito.

"Memang tidak! Tapi tetap saja…aku…!"

Rin mengernyitkan keningnya. "Memangnya ada apa! Itu urusannya, senpai! Tidak!" lanjut Rin, makin meninggikan suaranya.

"Khh…itu urusanku karena aku MENYUKAIMU!"

Dheg…

Mikuo terpaku di tempatnya. _"…Kaito-senpai…menyukai Rin! Bukan kakak!" _pikir Mikuo shock. Begitu pula Rin.

Kaito tersengal. Tak lama dia menyeringai dan berjalan mendekati Rin. Rin semakin mundur dan mentok oleh tembok. "Akan kubuat kau lupa padanya…" bisik Kaito tepat di telinga Rin.

HEGH!

"Shi…Shion…senpai…"

Kaito mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rin. Rin semakin ingin mundur, tapi tidak bisa…

"Khh…tidak…jangan…! Jangan…tolong aku…LEEEEN!"

DHEG!

Kali ini Mikuo mati kutu. Rin bukan memanggil namanya. Tapi Len…!

BUGH!

Rin membuka matanya karena mendengar suara 'orang yang memukul'. Ya. Itu Len. Len sudah memukul Kaito dengan napas yang tersengal. Apakah…habis lari?

"Jangan sentuh…Rin…" ucap Len yang tersengal.

"Le…Len…" tangan Rin gemetar hebat.

"Justru kamu…yang jangan menyentuh Rin!" gertak Kaito.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, mereka berdua berkelahi di tengah jalan begitu. Rin tidak bisa apa-apa. Dia takut…melihat wajah Kaito dan Len…yang menyeramkan sekali…

Lalu…tanpa sadar, Kaito mendorong Len dengan sangat kencang. Len terlempar menuju jalanan.

Dheg!

"LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENN!"

Ya…

Len ditabrak mobil dan tubuhnya terhempas, menumbruk dinding. Sekarang wajah Rin banjir oleh air mata…

* * *

T O B E C O N T I N U E D

* * *

**A/N : **Gomenne…pecinta Kaito…(sujud sujud) aku kasih jahat ya, dia? xD apa boleh buat, bingung siapa yang harusnya jahat. Oke! Aku jadi makin semangat! Selanjutnya gimana ya? Len mati? #BUAGH! (gomenne my dear Len…*sujud2) xD sip! Keep reading aja lah!

* * *

**JAWAB REVIEW

* * *

**

_BloodStained Kagamine Len _

_2011-03-14 . chapter 4_

Wiiiii~~~~~! XDD

LenRin-nya masih kurang~ Dx *plak!*

Dan... Oh? Len bakalan punya saingan baru? *sweatdrop* dan saingannya... Hiks.. Mantan aku... ToT *taboked*

Khiiki... Update fast~!

B-Rabbit

* * *

**JAWABANKU : Hehehe…hontouni gomennasai ^^a. Tapi gimana chapter 5-nya? LenRinnya masih kurang kah? X9 kuharap nggak deh! Makasih dah setia mereview Risa…! ^3^

* * *

**

_Mage_

_2011-03-14 . chapter 4 _

Kenapa saya ga terima Kaito sama Meiko dgn Rin yak? Haha, pasti gara2 pengaruh cendrillon nih. FTW banget tuh lagu

entah kenapa, waktu baca fic ini,, terus pas ko bilang Kaito /coret/yangganteng/coret/ itu suka sama Rin, ingatka sama fic harem. Sumpah ingat sekali. Hahaha.

Btw, ih gila, ko apdet ASAP banget. Ngiri ;w; review ga jelas lagii. Udah kabur~

* * *

**JAWABANKU : Nee…ga OL lewat kompii desu? Xd saya juga ga suka Kaito Rin kok! Tapi lebih setuju KaitoMeiko! Xdd HAHAHAHA…! Cendrillon tuh Adolescence kah? Klo ga salah sih iya.. (klo salah ya…apa boleh buat! xD)**

**Kau udh berani baca fic harem, eh? -_- dasar…ke mana Mage yg polos dan lugu! Q_o**

**Btw,, ASAP tuh apa? OvO||| **


	6. Can I…Being With You?

Vocaloid's Fan Fiction

* * *

Vocaloid © Yamaha

© khiikikurohoshi

_Love is Difficult!_

Genre : Romance, School Life, Friendship

"Okay! What happen to Len next? Keep reading! x3"

* * *

_Love is Difficult!_

Chapter 6

**Can I…Being With You?**

Rin mendekati Len yang belakang kepalanya luka parah. Namun Len masih bernapas. Dengan segera Rin memeluk tubuh Len yang dingin…

"Len…! Len…! Len…!" panggil Rin berkali-kali.

"Ri…n…" ucap Len, terputus. Tapi dia tersenyum.

Rin menangis dan memeluk kepala Len lebih erat. "Bertahanlah…Len…" ucap Rin sambil menangis.

"Yah…pas…ti…Ri…n…" ucap Len dengan susah payah. "Ja…ngan na…ngis…ce…ngeng…" lanjut Rin sambil mengelus rambut Rin. Rambut Rin agak berdarah akibat tangan Len yang berdarah.

Rin terisak. "Huu…jangan bicara lagi Len…" suruh Rin.

Len tersenyum.

"Ya…" lalu Len mandorong kepala Rin dengan pelan. Lalu mereka…berciuman…untuk kedua kalinya. Di bibir…

* * *

Mikuo terpaku ditempatnya.

"Haah…" dia menghela napas panjang. Ada uap yang keluar dari mulutnya. Len sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit dengan ambulance baru-baru saja. Dan Mikuo hanya melihat semua kejadian itu seperti melihat film. Dia tidak sanggup bergerak dan membantu Rin, dia tidak bisa menyelamatkan Len, dan semuanya! Sejujurnya dia merasa salah karena melihat itu semua.

"Mikuo…?" panggil Rin yang ternyata sudah ada di dekatnya.

Mikuo menoleh dan mendapati Rin yang terlihat menahan tangisnya. Padahal itu tidak perlu. Rin seharusnya menangis saja…

"Sejak kapan kau di sini?" tanya Rin. Mikuo terhenyak. Aaah…suara Rin bergetar dan parau. Rin benar-benar menahan tangisnya.

"Mikuo?" panggil Rin lagi.

"Aku di sini sejak…Kaito menyeretmu…" Kaito memalingkan sedikit wajahnya dan menatap ke arah lain. Mereka terdiam selama kurang lebih 3 menit.

Kemudian air mata Rin mengalir dengan sendirinya. "Rin?" panggil Mikuo. Rin terbelalak dan langsung gelagapan, berusaha menghapus air matanya, namun sia-sia. Jika dia menahannya, justru akan terasa sakit di hati. Dia langsung menangis di dalam pelukan Mikuo...

* * *

Rin dan Mikuo berada di rumah sakit tempat Len dirawat. "Kau tahu nomor telepon orang tua Len?" tanya Mikuo. Rin menggeleng pelan, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu UGD, tempat Len diperiksa di sana.

"Gimana ini…Mikuo…? Aku takut…" ucap Rin. Mikuo dapat melihat tangan Rin bergetar. Mikuo langsung memegang tangan Rin lalu mengecup punggung tangan Rin.

Dheg…

Rin langsung berdegup dan memerah. "Tenang saja, kau harus percaya pada Len." Ucap Mikuo sambil tersenyum penuh kehangatan. Rin diam, namun akhirnya dia ikut tersenyum.

* * *

Plik!

Rin membuka matanya.

"Hm? Ah…aku…ketiduran ya?" Rin membuka ponselnya untuk melihat jam. Sudah malam. Jelas ibunya pasti akan khawatir. Tapi Rin juga khawatir…pada Len…

Rin langsung melihat ada 3 e-mail masuk. Ternyata selama dia tidur, banyak e-mail yang datang. Rin langsung membuka satu-per-satu.

…

**To : Kagamine 'Rin' (Orange)**

**From : Gumimimimi**

**Subject : Daijoubu ka!**

**Aku sudah dengar gosipnya! Len Kagamine kecelakaan ya! Dia baik-baik saja!**

**Ah, kamu juga nggak apa-apa, Rin! Kamu nggak hadir karena ikut bersamanya?**

**Kau terlibat? Terluka? Tidak kan!**

…

…

**To : Kagamine 'Rin' (Orange)**

**From : Lily - Lilii**

**Subject : !**

**Kudengar Len-kun dalam masa kritis! Dia baik-baik saja?**

**Kalau kamu! Jangan sampai kau juga terluka, oke!**

…

…

**To : Kagamine 'Rin' (Orange)**

**From : Hatsune Miiiiiku 'Negi-desu'**

**Subject : Jangan khawatir, Rin-chan…**

**Aku sudah diceritakan Mikuo kalau Len-kun kecelakaan.**

**Kau tidak apa-apa? Jangan khawatir…**

**Len-kun kuat dan dia pasti bisa sembuh! Kau harus percaya padanya, Rin-chan!**

…

Rin menutup ponselnya lalu tersenyum, "Fuuh…" Rin menghela napas pendek. "Terimakasih…semuanya…" bisik Rin senang. Mikuo yang baru datang dari kantin rumah sakit langsung lega ketika melihat wajah Rin yang kembali teduh dan tenang.

* * *

_Rin POV

* * *

_

_The Next Day…_

Aku langsung disambut ibu dengan rasa cemas dan khawatir semalam. Kupikir dia akan marah, ternyata Mikuo sudah membantuku untuk minta izin. Mendengar ceritaku, ibu ikut berduka cita, dia berkata kalau aku harus percaya pada Len dan jangan menangis lagi.

Kudengar Len sudah bisa dijenguk mulai hari ini, jadi kuputuskan sepulang sekolah nanti, akan kujenguk anak itu.

Tapi…ternyata benar. Tidak digoda atau diganggu Len akan membuatku sangat kesepian. Aku merindukannya…padahal baru sehari tak bertemu…

"Pagi, Rin-sama…" sapa seorang siswi dengan sopan. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Selamat pagi, Rinny!" sapa Lily yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah berlawanan.

"Pagi, Rin!" sapa Gumi. Bahkan Gumi langsung memelukku dengan erat di depan umum. Agak heran sih dengan tingkah sahabatku jadi agresif begini. Kemudian Lily mengatakan :

"Kami khawatir padamu. Kupikir kau akan terpukul sekali melihat Len kecelakaan. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aku tertegun dengan kebaikan hati sahabat-sahabatku. Lalu aku tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalaku. Aku jadi merasa bersyukur…

* * *

"Kaito?" panggil Meiko di ruang OSIS.

Di ruangan ini Cuma ada Meiko dan Kaito karena yang lain belum datang. Kaito tidak berkutik, dia melihat keluar jendela. Melihat Rin yang tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Melihat itu, dia jadi sebal sekali!

Meiko langsung menendang punggung cowok berambut biru itu.

"MEIKO! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Gertak Kaito dengan emosi. Meiko menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Keluar juga suaramu, aku memanggilmu 5 kali plus tendangan baru kau sadar! Payah! Aku mau bilang kalau tugas untuk besok serahkan pada Luka saja!" gertak Meiko, sebal. Kaito menghela napas pendek.

"Hanya itu? Lain kali panggil aku untuk hal penting!"

BLAM!

Kaito meninggalkan ruangan OSIS. Meiko sendiri terkejut dengan ucapan pria itu. Biasanya Kaito-lah yang paling semangat soal kerjaan OSIS dan langsung marah bila ada yang lupa dengan tugasnya. Meiko mengernyitkan alisnya lalu melihat keluar jendela.

"_Kagamine Rin!"_

Seru Meiko ketika melihat gadis ketua KKS itu tengah bersenda gurau dengan teman-temannya di halaman utama sekolah. Meiko dapat menyimpulkan bahwa…Kaito menyukai gadis itu.

"Bukankah Kagamine-san sudah pacaran dengan Mikuo?" gumam Meiko lalu menutup gorden ruang OSIS.

Klak…

Saat itu Miku masuk ke ruang OSIS. "Ah. Selamat pagi, Meiko!" Sapa Miku riang. Meiko mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hei, Mikuo pacaran dengan Kagamine Rin?" tanya Meiko to-the-point. Miku memiringkan kepalanya lalu mengangguk ringan.

"Hmmph…Rin-chan memang jadian dengan Mikuo tapi mereka baru putus semalam. Aku dilarang memberitahu alasannya." Jawab Miku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"…begitukah? Kalau begitu Kaito bakalan gigih tuh…" ucap Meiko datar.

"Tidak juga. Aku yakin Kaito akan berhenti dengan cepat." Elak Miku sambil ikut-ikutan melihat keluar jendela. Meiko mendengus pelan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Meiko.

Miku menyengir, "Hehehe…itu karena ada kau, Meiko…" jawab Miku.

"_Aku?" _pikir Meiko dengan bingung.

* * *

Aku membuka kamar rawat Len. Kata suster yang menjaganya, mulai hari ini orang-orang bisa menjenguk Len.

Aku gugup dan khawatir…

Kuharap Len…baik-baik saja…

Klak…

Aku menutup pintu kamar rawat Len dengan perlahan. Aku langsung menoleh dan melihat Len terbaring di tempat tidur dengan perban yang melilit dahinya. Meski begitu…Len tetap terlihat keren…bagaimana ini? Aku jadi berdebar…

Aku duduk di sebelah tempat tidurnya dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Len…aku datang…" gumamku dengan suara teramat pelan.

"Yeah…selamat datang. Aku sudah menunggumu."

Dheg…!

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan kulihat Len membuka matanya dan tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan sederet gigi-giginya yang mengkilap. Astaga…! Dia…sadar!

Aku terpaku ditempatku, Len langsung memegang tanganku dan dia duduk di tempat tidurnya. "Benturannya nggak terlalu keras kok. Cuma yang parah di dahiku ini. Syukurlah nggak menembus saraf otak. Jadi aku nggak amnesia deh! Nyaris lho…kurasa ini berkat rasa percayamu padaku…" jelas Len sambil tersenyum.

Aku langsung memeluk Len dan menangis…

"Huu! Kau membuatku khawatir, bodoh! Dungu! Huweee…!"

Len tersenyum lalu membalas pelukanku. "Iya, iya. Maaf deh…" ucapnya dengan nada tenang.

* * *

"Jadi, kapan kau bisa kembali?" tanyaku sambil membuka kulit jeruk.

"Kata dokter sih, dalam minggu ini. Waah! Aku jadi nggak sabar!" jawab Len dengan semangat. "Dan lagi, aku ingin bicara padamu!" lanjut Len sambil mengacak rambutku.

"_Padaku?"_

Aku melahap satu daging jeruk yang sangat manis ini. "Wah! Enak!" seruku dengan senang. Habis aku betul-betul suka jeruk sih! Huwaa…rasa manisnya pas sekali!

"Oh, ya?"

HAP!

Len melahap setengah daging jeruk yang hampir kumakan tadi. Tapi setengah daging jeruk itu sudah berada dimulutku. Dan setengahnya lagi…digigit Len…

BLUUSH!

Huwa…spontan sekali, anak ini!

(Kondisi ini seperti di komik-komik saat si cewek memakan ujung pocky (yang di depan) dan si cowok melahap ujung pocky yang lainnya (yang dibelakang). Kurang lebih begini penjelasannya ==a bingung saya…)

"Hm! Enak!" komentar Len sambil menjilat bibirnya.

"Uuhh…i—iya kan? Ka—kau mau buah?" tanyaku. Tapi aku teringat kalau Len menyukai pisang. Hihihi. Aku segera mengambil sebuah pisang dan mengupas kulitnya.

"Hap!" Len langsung melahap pisang yang kupegang—seolah-olah aku menyuapinya.

Grr…! Anak ini sengaja atau nggak sih! Aku jadi malu melihatnya!

"Hehehehe…makasih ya, Rin." Ucap Len dengan senang…sangat senang.

"Uuhh…iya, iya…" jawabku, asal-asalan.

Aku berpikir sejenak…apakah bisa aku…hidup bahagia dengan Len?

* * *

T O B E C O N T I N U E D

* * *

**A/N : **LEN HIDUUUP! BANZAAI! Tadinya ingin kukasih koma, tapi aku JAMIN bakalan panjaaaaang banget ceritanya! Kalian bakal bosan duluan deh kalo gitu ceritanya -_-;; so, mungkin selesai di chapter 7 atau 8 (SPOILER) Semoga aku ada ide dan rasa bosanku gak menjalar (?) xD udah ya! Keep reading!

'Best Regards, kagamineTwins-khiikikurohoshi'

* * *

**JAWAB REVIEW

* * *

**

_Writer TYPE-1925 _

_2011-03-15 . chapter 5_

DHEG...Len Ditabrak O,O!

Mobil Jenis apa? CRV?American Muscle? (Kok malah nanyain mobil sih ==")

Kaito jadi jahat...Ka-Ka...Kau...HEBAT XDb! *Dihajar Fans Kaito*

Kalo bisa Kaito sama Meiko dong (-,)/ Jarang2 ada KaiMei XD.

ASAP?saya sendiri ga tau -w-*DHUAK*

LANJUTKAN CERITANYAAAAcapslock bashing

* * *

**JAWABANKU : Mobil truk! xD becanda…ngga kepikiran apa yg nabrak Len (becak kali) #PAK! xDD Niatku juga kasih KaiMei sih…hmm…(mikir) nanti dilihat deh ^w^-

* * *

**

_BloodStained Kagamine Len _

_2011-03-15 . chapter 5_

Oke! Saya terima RinLen-nya di chapter ini.! XDD

Oh, Khiiki updatenya cepat, ya? O.o

kurang kerjaankah? :D *ditendangKhiiki*

Dan ada beberapa misstypo, dikoreksi, ya? ^^

Oh ya, saya saranin, deh agar Khiiki mengupdate itu jangan terlalu cepat. Tapi jangan juga terlalu lama. Soalnya yang reviews juga jadi dikit~! XDD

Coba deh, updatenya setiap dua hari setelah update sebelumnya, pasti juga lebih enak :-D

Hehehe, maaf, ya kalau saya jadi nge-bacot. XDD

Keep writing~

B-Rabbit

* * *

**JAWABANKU : Makasih atas 'bacotannya' Risa-senpai xDDD bercanda…kau memang senior deh Risa! Makasih atas ajaran2mu x3 aku sempat fakum karena UTS Biologi (curhat) sip! Makasih Risa ^w^d

* * *

**

_inked mage _

_2011-03-15 . chapter 5_

Rakhma... SUMPAH AJARIKA DULE BAGEMANA CARANYA APDET FIC CEPAT2. MAUKA APDET WALKING ON AIR-KU /SHOT'D

saya malah ga tau adolescece itu apa -_- apaan sih itu? :Dc /lah /dodol

oke, cukup bingung. Kan Kaito /coret/yanggantengitu/coret/ baru muncul di chap 4, dan Rakhma nulisnya seakan-akan dia barusan ketemu sama Rin. Kok tiba-tiba nyatain perasaan gitu? ._. /bilangajairisamaRin

...

TIDAK! KAITO JADI PENJAHAT! LEN LAGI JADI KORBAN! UDAH AH BIKIN FIC INI SOAL KRIMINAL AJA! /brbcapslockrusak /bah abaikan yang tadi, di sini ada orang yang capek nyusun plot buat fic tercintanya, walking on air 8DD gapapa kalo Kaito jadi jahat. Kadang penjahat itu keren banget loh~ contohnya... Netherlands. Netherlands ILY /dihantamIndonesia

oh, ASAP itu as soon as possible :)

oke apdet lagi~

* * *

**JAWABANKU : Mage…sumpah! Ajarinka dulu buat kata-kata mutiara! X3 Kaito jatuh cinta sama senyum Rin =3= guess like that? #BUGH! -_- kau curhat di sini? Hahaha xD penjahat tetap aja penjahat, harus dihukum! X3

* * *

**

_Kurara animeluver _

_2011-03-15 . chapter 5_

Noo.. Lenny-kun mati!

Kalo sampe Len mati anda tidak akan saya maafkan~!

Len: Aku belum mati!

Hehe.. Sorry, yg penting update ya~

* * *

**JAWABANKU : Hahaha ^^ dia ga mati kan? Tenang—tenang…(lagian saya takut diamuk Len lovers ==|||) sip! Makasih ya x)

* * *

**

_Miracle Sound _

_2011-03-16 . chapter 5_

UHii! XD

saya suka ceritanya, soooo adorable neeeee QwQv

kasihan Mikuo, tapi tapi.. Kaito jahat..

Ah sebodo yang penting rin ama len xDD kyahaa

UPDATE ASAP! (asap = as soon as possible a.k.a secepatnya xDD)

* * *

**JAWABANKU : Makasih! Makasih! Wua…beneran RinLen Mania ya? #BUUM! Thank you udah membaca! X) **


	7. Kiss!

Vocaloid's Fan Fiction

* * *

Vocaloid © Yamaha

© khiikikurohoshi

_Love is Difficult!_

Genre : Romance, School Life, Friendship

"Finally! It's almost end! Let see…"

* * *

_Love is Difficult!_

Chapter 7

**Kiss!**

Len belum boleh keluar rumah sakit karena dikhawatirkan kepalanya terganggu. Jadi dia diistirahatkan selama kurang lebih 2 hari di rumah sakit. Setelah mendengar itu, Len tentu saja mengamuk dan mengatakan dia baik-baik saja pada dokter dan suster yang selalu merawatnya. Namun mereka jauh lebih tegas dibanding yang dipikirkan Len.

"Pokoknya kau harus istirahat Kagamine-kun!"

"Huuh! Iya—iya! Cerewet!"

Rin yang ada di sana tertawa melihat ekspresi Len. "Puh…hihihi…ahahahaha! Ke—kenapa sih…wajahmu itu…hmph…buh! Hehehehe!"

Len langsung teringat kalau Rin menjenguknya. Wajahnya langsung bersemu. Dia ingin marah—tapi melihat wajah tertawa Rin…dia jadi luluh juga…manis itu…kadang menyebalkan ya?

"Sudah deh! Memangnya wajahku kenapa!" tanya Len—malu-malu. Rin masih tertawa.

"Entahlah…hahaha! Pokoknya lucu deh! Hahaha!"

Grrh…! Len langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan menahan lengan Rin. "KYAAAH!" Rin menjerit karena dia terpeleset dan jatuh. Dan…

"_Ukhh…aku jatuh dengan pose yang nggak strategis…" _keluh Rin dengan wajah memerah.

(Tebak bagaimana pose mereka ^^- berimajinasi saja ya!)

"Heh…itu balasan karena kau menertawaiku." Ucap Len yang berada di atas Rin. Rin meneguk ludahnya—malu sekali.

"Ngg…maaf…" ucap Rin sambil menutup sedit wajahnya.

Len menggeleng sambil mendecak-decakkan lidahnya, "Ckckckck…tidak—tidak akan Rin…kau akan kuhukum." Ucap Len sambil tersenyum 'menggoda'

"Apa!"

"Hehehehe…jangan mengelak lho…Rin." Ucap Len sambil menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi mata Rin. Rin terbelalak dan—dheg! Jantungnya berdegup lagi.

"Dasar mesum…" komentar Rin dengan wajah memerah. Len tersenyum. Dia benar-benar menyukai wajah Rin kalau memerah. Len ingin…memiliki Rin. Tapi dia teringat kalau Rin sudah punya Mikuo…

"Khh…apaan sih! Aku hanya bercanda!" ucap Len lalu pergi dari Rin. Rin memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Kenapa? Biasanya kau…" "Ya! Memang! Tapi aku…nggak sanggup!" potong Len yang memalingkan wajahnya. Rin menggembungkan sebelah pipinya. Gadis ini langsung berdiri dan membersihkan roknya.

"Nggak sanggup? Karena apa?" tanya Rin sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Karena…kamu kan…sudah punya Mikuo!" jawab Len terputus-putus—dia seperti kebingungan…

"A? Dasar bodoh. Kau tahu aku punya Mikuo tapi kau menciumku kemarin-kemarin, bukan?" tanya Rin dengan nada datar.

"I—itu…spontan, tahu! Aaargh! Jadi serba salah begini…!" keluh Len sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Bodoh." Rin langsung mendekati Len dan mengecup pipi pria itu. "Ka—kau…asal kau tahu, aku dan Mikuo sudah putus. Kamu ketinggalan berita banget sih. Dan lagi—a, aku…nggak bisa mengecup orang, jadi asal-asalan deh…" ucap Rin yang ternyata merona.

Len terpaku.

"APA! KAU PUTUS?" gertaknya.

"Ng? Aku sudah bilang kan…aku dan Mikuo sudah putus…" ucap Rin tenang.

"Kenapa!"

Rin tersenyum samar—meski intinya adalah 'meledek' Rin, "Kenapa, katamu? Bukankah kau justru senang? Nggak usah tahu alasannya deh!" ucap Rin tegas. Benar-benar mencerminkan seorang ketua kedisiplinan.

"Uuugh! Kau ini!" Len langsung mengacak-ngacak rambut Rin dengan lembut. Rin meronta—meski dia tersenyum. Mereka bersenda-gurau sampai akhir.

* * *

"Mikuo." Panggil Miku saat melihat adiknya itu tengah membaca majalah di kamar.

"Ng? Ada apa kak?" tanya Mikuo yang lalu menutup majalahnya. Miku menutup pintu kamar Mikuo lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Mikuo.

"Aku…tahu kau putus dengan Rin-chan…tapi sungguhan kah…kau putus karena Rin-chan bosan padamu?" tanya Miku sambil memainkan jemarinya.

Krek…

Mikuo menyandarkan punggungnya di tempat duduknya. Lalu dia menghela napas panjang. "Tidak. Aku bohong." Jawab Mikuo sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Eh? Jadi maksudmu…"

Mikuo tersenyum kecil, "Dia menyukai Len. Itulah kenyataannya." Ucap Mikuo. Miku tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Hei, Mikuo? Kau tahu…aku…tidak pernah berani ke rumah sakit di mana Len-kun dirawat. Bagaimana ini, Mikuo? Aku suka pada Len-kun…tapi…dia menyukai Rin-chan…" Miku menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Khasmu banget. Menutupi perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya pada publik. Itu tidak baik lho. Seharusnya kau berteriak dengan lantang…'aku menyukaimu Len!' lalu dia akan menjawab 'ya atau tidak', kan? Apa pun jawabannya…kau harus terima. Kalau kau memang menyukai Len…dukung dia." Jelas Mikuo—terlihat dewasa.

Miku terdiam lama. Lalu dia tersenyum hangat. "Kau benar—aku harus berani." Ucap Miku.

Mikuo ikut tersenyum lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mengecup dahi kakaknya itu. "Kau ingat? Waktu kecil kita sering melakukan ini bila ada yang kesusahan." Ucap Mikuo.

"Uhh…iya, iya. Rasanya hangat sekali lho, Mikuo…" balas Miku lalu memeluk lengan kiri Mikuo.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

"Pagi!"

"Hei, selamat pagi!"

"Ah!"

"Len…Len Kagamine!"

Semua gadis-gadis yang tadinya saling berpecah-belah, langsung bersatu mengelilingi Len yang tiba di gerbang. Dia langsung dilempari banyak pertanyaan. Sempat terjadi 'kemacetan' di dalam sekolah. Maka dari itu…ini saatnya dia beraksi!

PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITT!

PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!

"Tolong jangan menghalangi jalan! Minggir! Minggir!" seru Rin dan anggota KKS lainnya. Dengan peluit dan palang pendek, mereka berhasil 'membuka' jalanan yang sempat menghalang. Gadis-gadis itu langsung mencibir dan pergi meninggalkan Len. Hanya beberapa saja yang tidak.

"Kau! Kagamine Len! Masuk ke kelasmu! Bel sudah hampir bunyi!" seru Rin.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"…atau tepatnya sudah bunyi. Cepat!" gertak Rin lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Len. Len terbelalak lalu tersenyum pada Rin.

"Fuh…" Rin menghela napas lega.

"Terimakasih atas kerja samanya ya…Rin-sama!" ucap salah satu anggota KKS lalu meninggalkan Rin. Rin tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Wah, wah, kau betul-betul kerja keras ya…Kagamine-san." Ucap seseorang.

Ng? Rin segera menoleh dan melihat…Meiko di sana.

"A…ah! Se—selamat pagi, Sakine-senpai…" sapa Rin sopan. Meiko tersenyum.

"Jangan formal begitu ah. Hmm…kau diberi tugas patrol ya? Yang lain mana?" tanya Meiko.

"Ngg…patrol di tempat lain." Jawab Rin gugup. Habis…Meiko cukup populer dan katanya dia sangat tomboy—tapi meski tomboy, dia cukup cantik dan ramah. Makanya banyak yang menyukainya.

"Hm…baguslah. Sebab ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Berdua saja…" ucap Meiko agak 'misterius'.

"Eh?"

* * *

_Rin POV

* * *

_

Aku terbelalak. Pertanyaan Sakine-senpai…benar-benar membuatku shok!

"A—apa? Tolong ulangi…" ucapku heran.

"Hmmh…baiklah. Kutanya lagi, kau suka mana, Kagamine Len atau Kaito Shion…atau Mikuo Hatsune?" tanya Sekine-senpai dengan tegas.

"Ke—kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" tanyaku balik.

"Hanya…hmm…kenapa ya? Memastikan saja…soalnya…aku ingin kau membahagiakan Kaito…" jawab Sakine-senpai.

"Apa! A—aku nggak bisa…" ucapku bingung.

Sakine-senpai langsung tersenyum, "Intinya kau tidak suka Kaito kan? Lalu antara Kagamine Len dan Mikuo Hatsune…yang mana yang kau suka?"

Aku terbelalak. Apa sih maksud Sakine-senpai bertanya begini?

"Ah. Maaf aku langsung bertanya begini. Se—sebenarnya…aku…khawatir kalau Kaito bersedih terus. Kalau boleh jujur…aku dan Kaito itu saudara yang sangaaaaat jauh. Lalu kadang aku 'eneg' melihat Kaito yang marah-marah atau…sedih melulu…kenapa ya…aku ini?"

Aku terdiam lalu tersenyum lebar. "Itu sih artinya kau menyukainya, Sakine-senpai!" ucapku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku? Suka? Pada siapa?" tanya Sakine-senpai.

GUBRAK!

"Ma—maksudku kau suka pada Shion-senpai! Duuh…!" Jawabku—kebingungan.

"Apa! Kok…kenapa! Kenapa aku bisa suka padanya?" tanya Sakine-senpai gelagapan dan memerah wajahnya. Aih…ternyata Sakine-senpai manis juga…hihihi!

"Kau ingin membuat Shion-senpai bahagia, kau ingin melindunginya. Itu sih sudah jelas, Sakine-senpai. Jangan lamban begitu dong…aku yakin kok!" ucapku dengan tegas. Kulihat Sakine-senpai masih memerah dan…kebingungan. "Ngg…kalau begitu sih bukan aku yang harus membahagiakannya. Tapi kamu, Sakine-senpai!" lanjutku.

* * *

_Normal POV

* * *

_

"_Ada kamu, Meiko!"_

Meiko teringat kata-kata Miku beberapa hari yang lalu. "Aah…ternyata itu maksudnya…" gumam Meiko.

"Aku nggak salah kan? Ups…aku harus kumpul. Daah…Sakine-senpai!" ucap Rin lalu meninggalkan Meiko.

"…_aku memang lamban…maafkan aku, Kaito…" _pikir Meiko sambil tertawa garing.

* * *

Rin memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Dia sudah punya janji dengan Len sepulang sekolah. Katanya dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi apa ya? Dengan segera Rin keluar sekolah dan melihat Len menunggunya di depan gerbang.

"Hei." Sapa Len sambil melambaikan tangannya. Rin berdegup—namun dia segera menggeleng dan berjalan bareng Len.

Ternyata Len membawanya ke taman yang sangat indah! Karena sudah mulai memasuki musim semi, ada beberapa bunga yang mekar di sana. Cantik sekali. "Heh. Bahagia banget lihat bunga. Kayak anak kecil." Ledek Len sambil mencibir.

"Biarin…" Rin tersenyum dan lalu memegang beberapa tangkai bunga yang ada di sana. "Lalu…apa yang ingin kau katakan? Aku dengar kok." Tanya Rin tanpa menatap Len.

"Uhm…baiklah. Akan kukatakan. Sejak kelas 5 SD—ada kata-kata yang belum pernah kusampaikan…"

Dan Len betul-betul menyampaikannya. Melalui bibirnya…

Rin membuka matanya dan melepas ciuman Len darinya. "Kau tahu kenapa aku putus dengan Mikuo?" tanya Rin.

"Kenapa?"

Rin meneguk ludahnya—mengambil seluruh keberaniannya lalu berkata, "Itu karena aku menyukaimu…"

Len terbelalak. "Apa! Kau…kau menyukaiku! Sejak kapan?" tanya Len—dia kelihatan shock. Jadi sebel nih…

"Hihihi…bodoh. Sama sepertimu kok." Ucap Rin lalu memeluk leher Len lalu mencium bibir pria itu. Len yang awalnya terbelalak, langsung luluh. Dia ikut memeluk Rin dan balas mencium gadis itu.

* * *

Rin berdehem, "Ehem. Maaf ya, tadi…jadi aneh deh…" ucap Rin sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Len tertawa kecil.

"Nggak kok. Sudah ya…sampai besok, Rin." Ucap Len lalu pergi setelah mengantar Rin sampai di depan rumahnya. Rin tersenyum memandangi punggung Len yang berlari. Ada rasa bahagia dan malu di dadanya. Dia…senang sekali…

"Aku pulang!" seru Rin saat masuk di dalam rumahnya.

"Selamat datang, Rin!" sapa ibunya sambil tersenyum senang. "Ayo, ayo, ganti bajumu dan makan!" suruh ibunya. Rin mengangguk.

"Baik!"

Rin segera naik ke kamarnya dan ganti baju. Setelah ganti baju—dia langsung melesat ke ruang makan dan makan bareng ibunya. Di tengah saat makan, ibunya melihat sesuatu yang lain dari diri Rin yang terlihat memancarkan aura bahagia.

"Hmm…ada apa, Rin? Kelihatannya ada yang bermekaran…" celetuk ibu Rin sambil tersenyum menyelidik. Rin langsung berhenti mengunyah dan…wajahnya langsung memerah padam.

"Aaaa…aaaa…aaaaaa…aaaaaa…"

Ibu Rin tersenyum lalu menumpu dagunya. "Tidak apa-apa. Kebahagianmu bukan hal yang buruk." Ucap ibu sambil menampilkan sederet gigi-giginya yang putih pada anak semata wayangnya. Rin mengerjapkan matanya lalu ikut tersenyum.

"Terimakasih banyak…ibu!"

* * *

_The Next Day…

* * *

_

Semua mata tertuju pada Len. Mengapa tidak? Sebab—di belakang pria ini ada Rin yang menggandeng tangannya dengan berani! Beberapa cewek yang melihatnya langsung mendekati Len dan bertanya. Tentu saja…

"Len! Len! Ka—jangan bilang kamu pacaran dengannya!"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Len hanya tersenyum dan menarik Rin. "Uwaaa!" Rin menjerit ketika dia ditarik oleh Len.

Len menyipitkan matanya sambil tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Rin—semacam…memamerkan pada publik…

"Yup! Aku dan Rin…resmi pacaran!"

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Berpuluhan siswi yang lewat sana langsung terbelalak kaget. Sejujurnya Rin juga kaget dengan keberanian Len. Cowok ini…memang penantang bahaya!

Rin tertawa pada Len lalu berbisik, "Serampangan. Tapi aku suka…"

Mendengar ucapan Rin begitu, wajah Len langsung bersemu merah…"Huh…jangan mengatakan hal yang bikin aku bersemu dong. Kucium lho…" ucap Len dengan niat menggoda.

Rin terdiam—namun tanpa ragu dia membalas, "Ha! Coba saja…!"

Dan yah…mereka berciuman…di depan umum dan dilihat semuanya.

* * *

Miku dan Mikuo yang melihat mereka di lorong SMA langsung tersenyum. "Aaah…panjang juga ya masalahnya." Ucap Mikuo sambil mengacak rambutnya. Miku mengangguk penuh kelegaan.

"Aku nggak apa-apa. Fuuh…justru rasanya melegakan…kenapa ya?" tanya Miku pada Mikuo sambil tersenyum penuh keteduhan. Mikuo agak terbelalak—namun dia mengerti keteguhan hati kakaknya.

* * *

Kaito terdiam di tempatnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dia tidak peduli orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di kelasnya sambil menatapnya keheranan. Kaito masih cemburu akibat kabar kalau Len dan Rin yang jadian.

"Selamat pagi."

Kaito mendengar suara…Meiko…di depan mejanya. Tapi dia tetap tidak ingin mengangkat wajahnya. Malas.

"Hei, Kaito…" panggil Meiko. Tapi Kaito tidak berkutik.

"Hm…nggak apa-apa kau nggak angkat wajahmu." Lanjut Meiko. Kaito tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi gadis ini sekarang. Dan selamanya…jika memang Kaito tidak ingin mengangkat wajahnya seumur hidup.

Meiko tertawa kecil, "Menjijikkan." Katanya.

"Eh?"

"Menjijikkan sekali kamu, Kaito Shion! Jadi lemah gara-gara melihat gadis yang kau sukai pacaran dengan pria lain! Wuahahahahahaha! Kau bahkan lebih rendah disbanding waria! Gwahahahahaha!" seru Meiko sambil tertawa ala 'preman'.

Ctik!

Kaito langsung mengangkat wajahnya—dia ingin marah—tapi tidak jadi. Ternyata ucapan dan ekspresi Meiko sangat berlawanan. Meiko terlihat ingin menangis.

"Huh. Kau angkat juga wajahmu itu." Ucap Meiko sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Mei! Kau itu selalu saja menggangguku! Menyebalkan!" gertak Kaito marah.

"Kau sendiri, selalu lemah terhadap apa yang kau gagalkan!" balas Meiko.

"Itu lain, bego! Kau menyebalkan! Pengganggu! Kau selalu tertawa di atas kesedihan orang lain! Kau jauh lebih menjijikkan!"

Dheg…

Kelas langsung hening mendengar gertakan Kaito. Kaito sendiri kaget dengan ucapannya. Dia jadi khawatir Meiko menangis.

Tapi…

Grab!

Meiko menarik kerah baju Kaito lalu berbisik pada pria itu, "Kita berdua sama-sama menjijikkan. Tapi aku tidak pengecut sepertimu. Asal kau tahu—kalau Kagamine Rin tidak mampu menampungmu…izinkan aku ya…"

Kaito terbelalak.

"Hehehe…" Meiko tertawa lalu mencium bibir Kaito tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun. Semua teman sekelasnya shock dan kaget melihat tindakan kedua orang itu.

"Puh…" Meiko melepas ciumannya lalu tersenyum pada Kaito. "Jujur saja, Kaito Shion…aku menyukaimu. Heh? Kaget?"

* * *

Len dan Rin tersenyum bersamaan ketika membaca e-mail dari Miku. "Hehehehe! Sukses!" seru Rin sambil—secara spontan—memeluk Len.

Len tersenyum, "Kalau begitu…tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengganggu kita, kan?" tanya Len.

"Aku harap begitu…" jawab Rin sambil memeluk Len erat-erat. Len terpaku—wajahnya memerah. Dia menghela napas pendek dan balas memeluk Rin.

"Aaah…kau hangat, Len…" ucap Rin senang. Dia menatap Len. Len juga menatap Rin. Dahi mereka bersentuhan.

Len tersenyum lalu lagi-lagi…dia mencium bibir Rin…

* * *

T H E E N D

* * *

**A/N : **OKE! Aku kasih ekstra romantic untuk chapter terakhit ini -/- gomenne…sejujurnya aku suka komik yang romantis sih xD kecuali! Film yang ada ciumannya langsung! Eneg juga liatinnya sih -_- udah deh! Aku nggak mau cerewet-cerewet nih ^^

See you next on my new story!

Best Regards,

_kagamineTwins-khiikikurohoshi

* * *

_

**JAWAB REVIEW

* * *

**

_Miracle Sound males login -w-b_

_2011-03-19 . chapter 6_

aku suka chap INI! XDD

tapi kasian ya si Mikuo, putus ama rin gimanaa gitu.. Siapa yang mutusin? O3O

rin bakal jadi ama len kan? Kyahahha xDD

OHHARUS! Saya emang RinxLen maniaa! XD nyahahaha , entah saya ga suka kalo len ama cewe lain, wkwkkw xPP #plak

oke, udah dulu ya xD

keep writing! Update ASAP! XD

maaf ga pake login, lagi males o3o7 #plak

* * *

**JAWABANKU : Terimakasih banyak sudah membaca sampai akhiiiir! Aku usaha nih sampai ASAP. Ternyata susah kalo bukan hari libur -A- sekali lagi, makasih! xD

* * *

**

_BloodStained Kagamine Len _

_2011-03-19 . chapter 6_

HOREEEE...! Len sembuh...! XDD *jingkrak2*

Yo-Yokatta, Len... Q_Q *meluk Len*ditendang Rin*

Wah.. dua kali berciuman? O_O *sweatdrop*

Aku saja belum ciuman dengan Len :- #lupakan

Hanya saja deskripsinya agak kurang Khiiki di bagian ciumannya.. jadi kurang 'sreg' gitu bacanya ._./ *Padahal gw jg gitu XD*

Nice! Sejauh ini udah bagus! Cuma bagian kripsinya saja yang kurang..! x)

Diperhatikan, ya...? :D atau coba baca buku sastra di perpus (Perpustakaan) XDD

Ok~ keep writing Khiiki~ :3

Dan maaf kalau reviewsnya tidak bermutu -_-

Sign,

_Kagamine Len_

* * *

**JAWABANKU : E…etto…bagian kripsi? Ugh…ngga tau deh…'skill'ku untuk medeskripsikan sesuatu musnah! Aku malu juga soal skripsi bagian ciuman! Malu dan bingung. Kurasa? xD sudah deh! Makasih dah membaca sampai akhir ya…Risa! U are my best friend!

* * *

**

_inked mage _

_2011-03-20 . chapter 6_

EMAILKU ERROR. EMAILKU ERROR. AGH.

syukur dah Len hidup. kalo nggak gak tahu dah nasib Rin. pasti nangis darah terus nguburin diri di samping kuburannya Len /keingetSunako

pokoke gitu dah.

abaikan review ini. harus publish Netherlands dulu. dadah.

* * *

**JAWABANKU : Biasa—mage super sibuk! Dx maafkanlah sahabatmu yg idiot ini…pengen baca fic-fic mu tapi saya ga tau semua jenis anime/manga yg kau pake…TT^TT sekali lagi maafin sahabatmu yg idiot ini (Mage : sahabatki kah?) xD**

**Yosh! Thanks udh baca sampai akhir! **


End file.
